Prewedding Plans
by VanillaMint Dayo
Summary: /Mungkin sedikit kejutan sebelum pernikahan akan menarik./Akashi Seijuurou, dua puluh lima tahun memberikan sebuah kejutan tidak terduga untuk sang mantan kekasihnya, memangnya ia mau menerima? Tentu saja jawabannya, Absolutely yes./chapter 4 [UPDATE]. AKAKURO AS ALWAYS, bl, malexmale oocness, maybe typo. RNR please.
1. Welcome To My Exboyfriend

"Kuroko, ini yang terakhir. Aku tidak mau kau pingsan lagi di sini,ingat!"

Kagami mengomel dari tempat ia berdiri di belakang counter bar setelah meletakkan segelas kecil minuman beralkohol berkadar tujuh persen. Di depannya pemuda mungil merengut tidak suka, diteguknya cepat minuman yang membakar tenggorokan itu, tidak peduli kepalanya sudah terasa sangat berat dan penglihatannya berputar. Bahkan kelopak yang menyembunyikan sepasang azure itu terlihat sangat sayu. Meskipun ia tahu bahwa tubuhnya sudah mencapai batas, keinginannya untuk menghilangkan segala ingatan yang terjadi hari ini lebih mendominasi. Ia terlalu gamang untuk memikirkan segala macam tragedi akhir-akhir ini di dalam hidupnya sebagai perusak kokoro yang membuatnya muak dan sakit kepala.

Sehingga di sinilah dia. Sebuah bar bergaya klasik dimana sahabat semasa SMA-nya dulu bekerja sebagai bartender. Alunan musik jazz ataupun band indie mendominasi setiap sisi ruangan membuatnya merasa betah dan menjadikan bar bernama Mezzocity ini tempat untuk melepas penat setelah bekerja-atau lebih tepatnya mencari kerja-

"Kagami-kun kadarnya kau kurangi ya~?"

Lagi pemuda bernama Kuroko Tetsuya merengut tidak suka. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar,apa Kagami tidak tahu kalau saat ini ia sedang banyak masalah? Lagipula dirinya ini pelanggan, seharusnya Kagami melayaninya dengan baik. Bukannya melarang-larangnya seperti ibu-ibu yang khawatir kalau anak kecilnya belum bisa naik sepeda.

"Jangan egois Kuroko. Itu sudah sepuluh gelas sejak satu jam yang lalu. Aku tidak mau kau membuat kekacauan malam ini. Lebih baik kau pulang saja." Kagami bercakap seraya melanjutkan tugasnya membersihkan gelas.

Tekukan di wajah sang baby blue semakin banyak "Kau mengusirku Kagami-kun?" Apa-apaan orang ini, tadi melarangnya minum sekarang malah mengusirnya.

"Ya, aku mengusirmu," Si alis cabang berkata tanpa rasa berdosa, daripada ia sendiri yang susah nanti. Ia melanjutkan "biar aku panggilkan taksi untukmu."

"Kagami-kun, Aku belum mau pulang!" Kuroko menatap tajam pemuda beralis merah abnormal di depannya "Kau tidak tahukan betapa menyebalkannya hari ini Kagami-kun, Kau tidak tahu kan rasanya di tolak editor lima kali berturut-turut? Dalam satu hari, Kagami-kun!"

Manik azure itu menatap tajam pada si alis belang. Sementara yang ditatap malah asik melayani pelanggan yang lain. Kuroko masih mengoceh dalam keadaan mabuknya "Kau pikir menjadi seorang novelis itu enak, Hanya berfikir seenaknya, menjiplaknya ke dalam ketikan di word lalu di cetak. Kalau begitu aku pasti sudah kaya sekarang." Kagami hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Orang mabuk itu jangan di lawan,ia tahu itu. Terlebih jika seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sedang mabuk, maka segala isi hatinya akan dikeluarkan tanpa filter. Dia akan berubah menjadi seorang yang cerewet melebihi teman serumahnya.

"Apa kau tahu kalau editor yang kutemui itu seleranya buruk sekali? Apalagi paman-paman botak itu, kau tidak tahu kan berapa kali aku hampir menjadi korban sekuharanya? Orang bernama fubuki itu juga sama—Oh, Kami-sama kenapa takdirku begitu menyedihkan,"Kuroko menggerutu. "kenapa kau tidak memberikanku editor tetap yang tidak punya maksud terselubung menistakan tubuhku." sekarang Kuroko meraung sedih.

Kagami hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Malang sekali nasibmu Kuroko pikirnya. Tapi, dengan tubuh mungil seperti wanita serta suara merdu begitu ditambah dengan wangi manis vanilla di setiap senti tubuhnya, Siapa yang tidak ingin menyentuhnya. Kalau Kagami tidak sadar Kuroko itu sudah dicap hak milik, Kagami mau-mau saja menculiknya. Lebih bagus kau jadi seiyuu atau penyanyi Kuroko,pikirnya.

Kuroko mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap entah pada siapa di depannya. "Oh, apakah tubuhku begitu feminim sampai-sampai mereka tidak bisa membedakan seorang laki-laki dan— atau karena aku tidak punya massa otot? Oh,terkutuklah Kise-kun yang membuatku harus makan menu dietnya setiap hari di rumah~ Kenapa aku harus tinggal satu atap dengannya?" Kuroko kembali meraung. Tangan mungilnya menggebuk-gebuk meja kaca frustasi, lalu secepat kilat ia kembali merengut. "Mungkin besok aku harus mengusirnya dari apartement—Tapi, nanti siapa yang akan membayar sewa apartementnya," Kuroko terdiam sejenak, lalu ia tersenyum lebar. "Ah, benar juga. Lagi pula dia bisa tinggal di rumahnya Aomine-kun dan hidup bahagia— tapi aku tidak berani kalau di apartemen itu sendirian. Aku pernah dengar kerannya bisa terbuka sendiri ditengah malam. Kalau masih ada Akashi-kun aku pasti bisa—"

Kagami yang sedari tadi tidak menggubris celotehan Kuroko yang menurutnya tidak penting dan sedang asik melanjutkan pekerjaannya melayani pelanggan yang ingin menikmati kehidupan malam,menoleh pada sosok baby blue yang mendadak terdiam. Jangan-jangan Kuroko pingsan lagi,atau dia sudah keracunan minuman dan meregang nyawa, tapi Kagami yakin ia tidak memasukkan sianida kedalam minuman Kuroko. Lagipula yang Kuroko minum bukan kopi—itu kalau saja ia menemukan si mantan bayangannya tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai bar dan kejang-kejang atau buih-buih keluar dari mulutnya. Kenyataannya yang ia dapati adalah sosok Kuroko yang tertunduk dalam. Poni biru mudanya menutupi kelopak yang menyembunyikan manik seindah samudra dengan sempurna, dan bahunya bergetar kecil lalu semakin lama semakin kencang,isakan-isakan terdengar dari si baby blue setelahnya.

Kerutan samar terlihat di dahinya,Kagami tidak yakin bocah di depannya ini dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Apa lagi tadi ia sempat mendengar nama yang sangat tidak asing dari bocah bayangan ini.

Kagami menyentuh bahu kecil itu perlahan,Berhati-hati. "K-Kuroko, Kau baik-baik saj—"

"BAKASHI-KUN NO BAKAA!"

Kagami pun menghela nafa lelah.

* * *

 **PREWEDDING PLANS**

Chap 1/?

 **Kuroko No Basket Doesn't Mine**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi is owner**

 **Aka** shi Seijuurou x **Kuro** ko Tetsuya

Warn : Yaoi, BL, Malex male, OOCnees parah, typo, dsb.

Summary : /Mungkin sedikit kejutan sebelum pernikahan akan menarik./Akashi Seijuurou, Dua puluh lima tahun memberikan sebuah kejutan tidak terduga untuk sang mantan Kekasih, memangnya ia mau menerima? Tentu saja jawabannya, Absolutely yes.

 **Tidak suka. Tidak usah flame, tidak usah baca. Silahkan kembali dan Scrolling down cerita lain**./becanda. **Tidak suka. Silahkan klik kembali sebelum menyesal.** Wanna review? Klik tulisannya di bawah.

 **DLDR!**

 **Enjoy~**

* * *

"Anda bisa mempertimbangkannya lagi Akashi-sama. Saya hanya tidak ingin di antara kita ada yang merasa di rugikan. Wilayah ini benar-benar sangat strategis untuk pembangunan cabang yang baru."

Akashi masih tekun menatap kertas yang menunjukkan setiap sudut dan ukuran dari sebuah denah bangunan yang akan direncanakan menjadi salah satu cabang perusahaannya di Tokyo. Letaknya masih di sekitar wilayah minato. Hanya saja ia merasa penempatan bangunan yang di lontarkan sang investor masih sangat jauh dari kata strategis. Tentu ia bisa mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan mendapatkan keuntungan besar dari cabang yang baru ini. Ia melempar denah itu di atas meja. Manik Heterokromianya menyipit tajam sang investor yang duduk depannya. "Kau tahu ada banyak sekali pelaku bisnis property di Jepang dan bukan hanya kami yang menjadi perusahaan besar di Jepang," Aura gelap mendadak menguar dari sang tubuh CEO, sementara pria yang lebih tua darinya mulai merasa tremor berkepanjangna. "lalu kau ingin kami membangun cabang di sekitar para pesaing perebut klient dengan berbagai cara? jangan konyol. Kami masih punya etika dalam berbisnis."

"Bukankah dengan begitu anda bisa mengalahkan para pesaing anda dengan mudah? Maksud saya,anda bisa menunjukkan bahwa Akashi Corp dapat bersaing tanpa campur tangan kotor?"

"Kami hanya bersaing dengan para pesaing yang sehat. Karena itu lebih baik kau cari tempat yang lebih tepat dan strategis lagi. Minato itu luas, masih banyak tempat yang bisa dijadikan lokasi."

"Tapi—"

"Aku butuh lokasi yang baru dua hari lagi, berikan yang terbaik atau perjanjian kita batal." Keputusan final keluar dari bibir sang CEO, sang lawan bicara hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"B-baik, Akashi-sama."

Akashi berdiri diikuti dengan lekaki paruh baya di depannya,setelah berjabat tangan mereka berpisah arah. Akashi berjalan kearah counter bar yang tidak jauh dari tempat duduknya tadi, kebetulan ia sudah lama tidak menyambangi bar ini. Dulu ia sering ke sini saat penat menyandera otak setelah bekerja. Pemuda beralis cabang yang sedang melayani pelanggan di ujung meja mendadak terdiam,ia sudah selesai menenangkan si pemuda biru dan ingin melanjutkan pekerjaan sebelum sosok merah berwibawa tertangkap oleh manik scarletnya.

Pucuk di cinta ulam pun tiba. Mungkin mereka memang jodoh pikir kagami. Segera ia mendekati sang CEO muda yang duduk di kursi putar paling sudut di bar.

"Yo, Akashi. Kau sudah pulang dari Amerika,heh?" Sapa Kagami pada teman lama.

"Seperti yang kau lihat Taiga." Jawab Akashi santai sambil memesan Tequila pada Kagami. Bulan ini memang sudah memasuki musim dingin, sekali-sekali bolehlah ia mampir ke sini apabila singgah ke Tokyo sembari menghangatkan diri.

"Omong-omong kau tahu dari mana aku ke Amerika , Taiga? Tidak biasanya kau perhatian pada rivalmu." Tanya Akashi, pandangannya masih memaku pada smartphone digenggaman. Jemarinya masih asik mengetik beberapa kalimat suruhan yang akan dikirimkan pada sekretarisnnya. Kagami berhenti menuangkan racikan minuman ke dalam gelas untuk Akashi sesaat lalu kembali menuangkannya.

"Oh, itu. Dari Kuroko."

Alis Akashi berkerut heran. "Maksudmu…Tetsuya?"

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir ada berapa orang bermarga Kuroko yang aku kenal."

"Aku kira dia tidak tahu kalau aku pergi. Rasanya aku tidak pernah bilang pada siapapun tentang kepergianku ke Amerika."

"Biar kau tahu saja Akashi, dia itu stalker. "Ucap Kagami, ibu jarinya menunjuk ke belakang punggung tepat pada pemuda baby blue yang – sepertinya sedang bernyanyi – lagu lonely milik duanesatu yang terdengar semakin aneh karena Kuroko menyanyikannya dengan gaya orang mabuk.

Akashi melirik kearah yang ditunjukkan oleh Kagami, alisnya merahnya menyatu, dahinya berkerut heran dan bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum geli. Tanpa menoleh pada Kagami ia bertanya. "Sejak kapan bocah tengil itu di sini?" kagami ikut memperhatikan Kuroko di sebelah Akashi. "Sudah hampir dua jam ia di sini. Dia mabuk tapi tidak mau pulang."

"Apa dia sering ke sini?"

"Ya, tidak sering,cuma beberapa minggu ini dia datang hampir setiap hari."

Kuroko yang masih asik bernyanyi sendiri tanpa menyadari ada dua intitas merah yang menatapnya geli. "Kau tahu kalau Tetsuya tidak kuat dengan alkohol Taiga,minum dua tenggak sake saja dia bisa mabuk. Hebat juga dia bisa tahan sampai di sini,Tetsuya sudah banyak berubah ,heh?"

"Ya, aku tahu. Biasanya dia hanya bercerita padaku kalau ke sini. Dan tidak pernah menerima tawaran apapun dariku,setelah itu dia pulang." Kagami meletakkan gelas kerucut berisi cairan biru di depan Akashi. "Kau tahu Akashi,dia seperti itu semenjak tahu kau pergi ke Amerika."

"Please don't go go go ~ tolong jangan tinggalkan aku~ sekali saja cukup, berbalik lihatlah aku~ Please don't go go go~ aku tak suka perpisahan yang sedih~ aku mencintaimu kembalilah padaku~" sekarang lagunya sudah ganti menjadi lagu milik boyband biru-biru asal negeri tetangga. Sementara intitas yang lain masih menatap Kuroko dengan pandangan setengah heran setengah geli. Siapa suruh memutuskanku kemarin,pikir Akashi. Kuroko curhatnya tidak lihat-lihat sekeliling, ya. Kagami sweetdrop di tempat.

Akashi menghela nafas geli. Mantan kekasihnya ini ternyata lebih tsundere dari temannya yang hijau-hijau itu. Yang benar saja,padahal Kuroko sendiri yang meminta putus denganya. Nyatanya malah ia sendiri yang gagal move on. Akashi sejak awal sudah memprediksikan hal semacam ini. Makanya ia mau-mau saja sewaktu diajak putus oleh Kuroko dulu. Sedikit pertanyaan 'Kenapa?' dan Kuroko sudah menangis terisak-isak. Di tinggal beberapa minggu ke Kyoto saja, ponselnya sudah penuh dengan pesan khawatir dari Kuroko,apalagi setelah putus ditinggal ke Amerika hampir lima bulan. Dan lihat hasilnya sekarang,Kuroko kacau sekali.

"Sebenarnya tujuanmu membuat Kuroko seperti ini untuk apa Akashi?" Kagami bertanya. Jujur saja dia tidak mengerti dengan peringai dua sosok di depannya ini. Bayangkan saja, Kuroko datang ke rumahnya malam-malam sambil menangis seperti istri yang baru di ceraikan suaminya setelah bertengkar hebat. Bahkan kagami sempat curiga kalau sosok yang menangis di bahunya bukan Kuroko bayanganya semasa SMA dulu. Awalnya dia bahkan hampir melambrak Akashi yang menurutnya penyebab Kuroko berubah jadi OOC begitu.

Benar saja, Kalau Akashi yang melakukannya dia tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghajar kepala merah itu. Tapi, kata 'Aku yang memutuskan Akashi-kun.' Terlontar dari bibir sang baby blue, Kagami dengan sukarela menjitak kepala biru muda kesal. Kalau masih sayang kenapa minta putus Kuroko batinnya frustasi saat itu. Ketika Kuroko Mengatakan bahwa ayah Akashi tidak merestui hubungan mereka, Kagami jadi tidak bisa memarahi Kuroko. Lalu Pemuda merah di depannya juga sama,setelah putus dari Kuroko, secara diam-diam ia pergi ke Amerika. Meski begitu, setiap minggu dia meminta Aomine melaporkan kondisi Kuroko padanya. Apa saja yang dilakukannya, apa menu makanannya, dan jam berapa dia tidur. Kenapa Kagami tahu? Aomine sering berteriak frustasi saat dia main ke bar tempat Kagami bekerja.

Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kagami. Seringai khasnya tercetak jelas di wajahnya."Hanya memberinya kejutan," Ia menegak minuman di gelas kerucut perlahan."sekalian memberi pelajaran pada bocah tidak tahu terima kasih ini." Akashi mengedikkan bahunya acuh "Ya,begitulah."

Kagami menggangguk saja. Dia memang tidak pernah tahu dan tidak mau tahu jalan pemikiran pemuda merah di depannya ini. Sudah pasti rencanannya diluar akal sehat, malah terkesan kurang ajar. Bisa pusing tujuh keliling dia kalau memikirkannya. Namun,tiba-tiba saja ia jadi teringat perkataan Aomine beberapa hari yang lalu. Ditatapnya manik heterokrom itu dengan curiga.

"Jangan-jangan benar kata Aomine,kau ingin menik—"

Suara debuman cukup keras dari kursi di ujung mengalihkan pandangan beberapa orang di sana termasuk dua sosok merah. Sosok baby blue itu sudah tidak ada di kursinya. Mungkin ia sudah pulang tapi bagaimana bisa dia sedang mabuk,ingat. Lalu darimana suara debuman dengan lantai itu? pandangan mereka beralih ke bawah, dan disanalah sosok berbalut coat abu-abu itu tergeletak tidak berdaya di atas lantai marmer bar. Kuroko Pingsan.

Kagami lagi-lagi cengo sementara Akashi menghela nafas penat.

.

* * *

.

Kelopak yang menyembunyikan azure itu berkedip, awalnya perlahan lalu beberapa kali mengedip cepat. Ugh, kepalanya pusing sekali. Sepertinya ia terlalu banyak minum tadi malam dan sekarang tenggorokannya terasa sangat kering.

Aku butuh air,pikirnya. Tanpa basa-basi ia beranjak bangun. Merangkak mundur ke belakang untuk menginjakkan kakinya ke lantai berlapis karpet tebal. ia terdiam. Meski matanya masih terpejam ia yakin kamar di apartemennya tidak memiliki karpet halus seperti ini,yang ada juga alas kaki yang di tiduri Nigou. Ah, masa bodoh,sekarang yang dibutuhkannya air. tangan pucat itu meraba-raba perabotan di sekitarnya. Meski matanya terpejam ia sangat hapal dengan seluk beluk isi kamarnya. Merasa sebuah meja nakas berada dalam jangkauannya,jemarinya meraba-raba barang yang ada di atas nakas,kosong? Tidak ada apa-apa di sana. Biasanya juga selalu ada air mineral disini. Apa aku salah meletakkannya. "Biasanya di sini." gumamnya pelan. Manik azure sayunya mengamati sekitar. Ia tersenyum tipis saat bayangan sebuah botol mineral tertangkap penglihatannya yang setengah sadar. Kembali ia merangkak dan dengan cepat meraih botol di atas meja. Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang salah. Kuroko yakin ia tidak punya meja kecil seperti ini. Dan kalau diingat-ingat memang tidak ada meja di depan tempat tidurnya. Omong-omong tempat tidurnya tadi juga lebih besar dari biasanya.

Dengan terpaksa Kuroko harus membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Sebelum Manik azurenya mengamati ruang sekitar, pandangannya sudah menangkap sosok pemuda bersurai merah berpakaian semi formal—kemeja merah marun dengan merah hitam di padu bersama jas abu-abu bergaris, tidak lupa sebuah dasi ungu muda melilit di lehernya—yang sedang duduk elegan di atas sofa di depannya. Kaki jenjang berbalun celana katun hitam yang bersilang,tangan kirinya menopang dagu angkuh dan senyum seringai itu—Oh, Kuroko sangat ingat dengan ciri khas dari orang ini. Hanya saja, bukannya orang ini seharusnya sedang di Amerika? jangan-jangan ia paman-paman ero yang sedang bercosplay jadi mantan kekasihnya. Jangan-jangan ia ingin memperkosanya— manik azure itu membulat, bibir mungilnya terbuka lebar siap melepaskan teriakan yang sangat kuat— sebelum jari telunjuk dari sosok itu menempel pada bibirnya.

"Bahkan tidak perlu berteriak, wajahmu sudah menunjukkan rasa terkejutmu Tetsuya." Akashi menarik jarinya menjauh.

Kuroko tidak bergeming dari posisinya beberapa detik. Entah dia harus senang atau takut karena orang yang— harus diakuinya—ia rindukan namun juga tidak ingin ia temui ada di hadapannya.

Kelopaknya berkedip ragu."A-Akashi-kun ?"Akhirnya sebuah pertanyaan kepastian yang terlontar.

"Ya, aku Akashi-kun." Jawab Akashi masih dengan smirk andalannya.

Kuroko menggosok matanya tidak percaya. Masa, sih. Jangan-jangan ia hanya bermimpi. Sebegitu rindukah ia sampai memimpikan mantan kekasihnya ada di hadapannya sedekat ini. Tapi kok sepertinya ini real. Kuroko memicingkan matanya skeptis. Alih-alih menyadarkan diri,tangan kanannya menampar pipi. Akashi terkejut,Kuroko mengaduh sakit.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tetsuya?" Akashi mendadak khawatir.

Kuroko masih mengaduh sakit, menggosok pipi kanan yang terkena tamparan sendiri. "Ini bukan mimpi," Ia menatap Akashi tajam "K-kau benar Akashi-kun?"

Karbon dioksida dihembus keluar dari mulut. "Kau sudah lupa pada mantan kekasihmu Tetsuya, tega sekali." Kuroko memalingkan wajah sebal "Akashi-kun jangan bilang begitu." Kau membuatku galau saja,lanjutnya membatin.

Kuroko mengamati sekitarnya. Satu buah tempat tidur berukuran queen size, meja kecil beralas kaca di depannya, sebuah nakas kecil di sebelah tempat tidur. Lampu kecil di samping tempat tidur, sebuah lemari kayu yang tidak berisi apa-apa dan tidak jauh dari tempatnya sekarang ada sebuah pintu. Ini jelas bukan apartemennya.

"Lalu kenapa kita di sini? Bukannya aku tadi …sedang ada di bar dengan Kagami-kun?"

"Tujuh jam tiga puluh lima menit dua puluh satu detik yang lalu."

"Hah?"

"Tujuh jam tiga puluh lima menit dua puluh satu detik yang lalu kau ada di bar Tetsuya. Sekarang kita di hotel."

Kuroko Terhenyak "Ja-jadi.. selama tujuh jam Aka—"

"Aku memperhatikanmu" sambung Akashi santai. Tidak tahu kah ia bahwa bocah biru muda di depannya sudah merasa sakit jantungnya kambuh mendelik horror,reflek menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada."Fetishmu belum hilang juga ya, Akashi-kun?"

Kaki kanan gantian memangku kaki kiri "Aku yakin Tetsuya tahu hobbi yang paling aku sukai."

"Lalu kenapa kita di hotel— maksudku, kenapa kau menolongku—tidak, kenapa Akashi-kun tidak membawaku pulang saja. Apa Akashi-kun sudah lupa apartemenku ?"—Akashi masih mengamati. Oh, betapa ia merindukan mantannya yang selalu banyak bicara kalau di depannya.— "Hah, jangan-jangan Akashi-kun ingin…" Kuroko cepat-cepat merapatkan pakaiannya. Memasang wajah setengah melotot pada Akashi. Meskipun, yang di lihat oleh Akashi tetaplah wajah datar miliknya.

Akashi mencondongkan badanya ke depan, memenjarakan manik azure ke dalam lautanrubu dan emas milikya, ia menjawab santai—diangkatnya jari telunjuknya di depan Kuroko "Yang pertama,hanya aku yang ada di dekatmu saat itu. Tidak mungkin Taiga kubiarkan membopongmu pulang ke rumah—aku tidak suka kau dekat-dekat dengannya Tetsuya." Bibir mungil bocah biru mengerucut lucu. Merasa Akashi tetap posesif padanya meski sudah jadi mantan. Jari tengah ikut diangkat "Yang kedua, aku tidak mungkin lupa apartemenmu, tapi aku tidak terbiasa masuk rumah milik mantan kekasihku." Mendadak Kuroko menjadi patung. Ada sesuatu yang menohok ulu hatinya sekarang dan rasanya perih. Ya, ia sungguh tahu apa penyebabnya. "Dan yang ketiga—jari manis bergabung dengan kedua jari yang lain— aku tidak akan menyentuh sesuatu yang sudah tidak menjadi milikku, jadi Tetsuya jangan berfikir aneh-aneh." Sepertinya Akashi ingin membalas dendam pada Kuroko dengan ucapan sarkasnya. Kuroko merasa sudah melempar bumerang sekarang.

"Tapi, kalau Tetsuya mau menjadi kekasihku sekarang,tidak masalah. Aku bisa mengantar Tetsuya sampai kamar."

Kuroko terhenyak. Lalu menatap datar Akashi tanpa minat sama sekali. Sementara Akashi makin menyunggingkan senyum mencurigakan.

"Tidak, Terima kasih Akashi-kun."

Kuroko beranjak berdiri dan memunguti coat dan sepatunya,tidak ingin berlama-lama di ruang sempit bersama masa lalu. Semakin cepat ia pergi semakin baik. Lagipula, sedang apa Akashi disini? bukankah ia seharusnya masih di Amerika? Apa pekerjaannya di Amerika sudah selesai? tapi kenapa ia ada di Tokyo bukankah seharusnya ia ke Kyoto dulu?

"Kalau kau bertanya kenapa aku ada di Tokyo. Jawabannya adalah aku punya urusan yang sangat penting."

Terkutuklah keahlian Akashi-kun yang bisa membaca pikiran orang.

"Jangan ge-er Akashi-kun. Aku tidak bertanya sedang apa kau di Tokyo,aku rasa itu bukan urusanku sama sekali." Oh, Kuroko mulai terkena sindrom tsundere pada mantan sendiri.

"Oh, benarkah? tapi kau terlihat sangat terkejut saat melihatku tadi,bukan?"

"Aku hanya kaget saja Akashi-kun bisa ada di di sini,Itu saja."

"Kau tidak merindukanku, Tetsuya?"

Perjalananan kecil ke arah pintu keluar terhenti,langkahnyamendadak begitu terasa berat. Kuroko menarik nafas panjang. Kuroko tidak pernah menyadari perasaan macam apa yang sedang dirasakannya sekarang, yang ia tahu adalah ia memang manusia paling naïf di dunia. "…Aku tidak merindukan masa lalu Akashi-kun. Selamat malam."

"Ah, Tetsuya. Ada taksi yang menunggumu di bawah. Berhati-hatilah ini masih jam lima pagi." Akashi mungkin memang manusia paling tidak tahu diri yang pernah Kuroko kenal.

"… Terima kasih, Akashi-kun. Maaf jadi merepotkanmu."

Pintu coklat berukir rumit itu tertutup meninggalkan sang pemuda merah yang masih setia duduk menopak dagu mengamati kepergian sang mantan kekasih. Ia menyeringai lebar.

"Semoga kau tidak menyesal Tetsuya." Ujarnya pelan tanpa tahu di balik pintu kamar itu sosok sang baby blue sedang mengusap tetesan dari kelopak indahnya.

.

* * *

.

 **Mau Dilanjutkan?**

* * *

A/N : Hai, ketemu lagi dengan saya Kali ini saya bawa cerita baru, sayangnya ini multichapter/haha~. Silakan Review, fav,dan follow bila berkenan. Apakah saya harus melanjutkan fict absurd ini? Semoga para reader bisa memberi jawaban.

 **Wanna Review?**


	2. Unforgetten

"Tadaima—Aomine-kun!"

"T-Tetsu!"

Aomine Daiki sukses menyemburkan liquid hitam yang baru sampai ke dalam mulutnya. Oh, ayolah,sebentar lagi ia harus bertugas kembali. Kenapa pula ada hantu muncul di pagi hari nan indah ini.

"Sialan—Tetsu bisakah kau masuk dengan cara yang lebih normal,hah?!"

"Maaf, Aomine-kun aku tidak melihatmu tadi." Kuroko menjawab datar. Bagus sekali. Sejak bertemu Akashi tadi moodnya sudah buruk sekali,sekarang semakin buruk karena ada pria asing yang main masuk apartemennya tanpa permisi pula,lalu minum secangkir kopi,gratis.

Aomine mendecih sebal. Tadi malam ia sedang enak-enaknya tidur dengan anak ayam tercintanya dan berencana bangun siang mengingat hari ini hari libur, sebelum atasannya menyuruhnya masuk ke kantor hanya untuk mengawal pejabat tinggi membagi-bagi sembako. Merepotkan sekali. Lalu sekarang, ada hantu unyu yang tiba-tiba nongol di depannya. kurang hitam apalagi ia sampai dibilang tidak terlihat? Lalu kopinya gagal di minum, ia tersedak dan lidahnya terasa terbakar. Benar-benar hari yang sangat indah.

Derap langkah cepat dari arah dapur mengalihkan dua sosok biru beda gradasi itu.

"Ada apa Aominecchi, kau menumpahkan kop—EH, Kurokocchiii?!"

Sosok bersurai kuning berbungkus celemek piyo merah berlari kencang menubruk sang baby blue dalam pelukan erat—sebelum passing andalan dilancarkan lebih dahulu di ulu hati si kuning. Kise terlempar tiga meter.

"Hidou-suu, Kurokocchi!"

"Jangan memeluk orang sembarang Kise-kun." Ugh, Aura hitam apa itu yang menguar dari tubuhmu Kuroko. Kise mendadak tremor level berat.

"Oi, Tetsu kau kenapa? pulang-pulang malah pasang wajah ke…lam begitu." Nyaris, nyaris saja Aomine Daiki menambah harinya yang indah ini dengan menjadi korban kedua amukan Kuroko yang tidak diketahui sebab akibatnya. Aomine mengalihkan pandangannya,cepat menyeruput kopi panasnya daripada harus bertempur melawan manik azure yang sedang diselimuti asap hitam itu.

Sementara si cerulean malas menggubris dua orang perusak apartemenya, mengabaikan pertanyaan Kise mengapa ia baru pulang,dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya tidak lupa bantingan pintu kayu.

Suhu ruangan yang beberapa menit tadi menjadi turun kembali sedikit menghangat. Kedua sejoli biru kuning menghela nafas lega. "Tetsu kenapa?" Makhluk tan menatap makhluk bening di sebelahnya minta penjelasan. Sementara sang sosok yang ditanya hanya mengidik bahu tidak tahu. "Tidak tahu-suu," Kise meletakkan dua potong roti berlumur coklat di depan Aomine. "mungkin ditolak editor lagi."

Aomine mendengus pelan. "Dasar,anak itu."

.

* * *

 **PREWEDDING PLANS**

Chap 2/?

 **Kuroko No Basket Doesn't Mine**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi is owner**

 **Aka** shi Seijuurou x **Kuro** ko Tetsuya

with other slight pairing

Warn : Yaoi, BL, Malex male, **OOCnees parah** , typo, dsb.

Summary : /Mungkin sedikit kejutan sebelum pernikahan akan menarik./Akashi Seijuurou, Dua puluh lima tahun memberikan sebuah kejutan tidak terduga untuk sang mantan Kekasih, memangnya ia mau menerima? Tentu saja jawabannya, Absolutely yes.

A/N : Hai, ketemu lagi dengan saya, chapter 2 sudah update. Ampun deh, saya gak yangka responnya sampe segitu di chapter 1/gak nyangka bener deh/ nangis. Terima kasih yang sudah mau meninggalkan jejak berupa review, fav, dan follow dan para SR yang saya cintai./cipok satu-satu. Semoga di chater 2 ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Karena saya updatenya buru-buru. maaf banget/T.T Akhir kata silakan Review, fav,dan follow bila berkenan.

 **Tidak suka. Tidak usah flame, tidak usah baca. Silahkan kembali dan Scrolling down cerita lain**./becanda. **Tidak suka. Silahkan klik kembali sebelum menyesal.** Wanna review? Klik tulisannya di bawah.

 **DLDR!**

 **Enjoy~**

 **.**

* * *

"Ohayou, Kurokocchi~" Kise menyapa dari depan televisi yang sedang menyala. Bandana putihnya menggaruk poni ke belekang agar tidak menghalangi pandangan pada tayangan senam Yoga di pagi hari. Kuroko tidak menoleh semenjak keluar dari kamar, berjalan terseok menuju dapur dengan mata masih terpejam. Ia lebih mementingkan membasahi tenggorokan yang terasa begitu kering dengan guyuran air mineral dari kulkas.

Merasa puas dengan rasa air dingin yang mengalir lewat tenggorokan, barulah manik azure itu menampakkan diri,meski begitu jejak hitam di bawah kelopak mata tetap saja tidak bisa diabaikan. Kemarin malam ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur –ah, bisa, pukul empat dini hari– Pertemuannnya dengan Akashi—bukan, tapi mantannya— entah mengapa membuat hatinya menjadi gundah gulana. Kuroko merasa dirinya ini seperti remaja SMA labil yang baru mengalami masa pubertas, Kuroko sungguh tidak mengerti.

Ia menggeleng kepala pelan. Kurang kerjaan sekali memikirkan mantan,batinnya menolak keras akan wajah tampan kekasih yang begitu ia rindukan memenuhi isi kepala baby bluenya. Tunggu, apa? tampan? Akashi-kun? Dia itu jelek. Sudah jelek, jelek lagi. Pokoknya Akashi-kun itu JELEK!

Kuroko tanpa sadar menenggak air mineral sampai tandas dengan penuh emosi.

Sadar akan diri sendiri yang ternyata lebih labil dari anak SMA puber, sekali lagi Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya lebih kasar, Duh! Jangan memikirkan mantan terus. Ia mendengus kesal,manik azurenya ia alihkan pada surai emas yang sedang meliukkan tubuh dengan gaya entah apa itu namanya. Kuroko tidak pernah mengerti dengan pemuda bermarga kise ini,meski tubuhnya tinggi dan perawakannya yang terlihat maskulin, Kuroko merasa semakin lama, semakin menyadari bahwa mantan teman SMPnya ini terlalu feminim. Dietlah, Yogalah. Tapi setidaknya Kise-kun tidak semelambai siapa itu namanya, teman mantan kekasihnya—yah, teringat mantan lagi dia— Kuroko mendadak ingin melemparkan kepalanya masuk ke jaring basket lalu dibuang ke laut.

"Kurokocchi kenapa melamun di depan kulkas-suu? Ayo sini,ikut senam Kurokocchi." Kise sekali lagi menegur, karena sejak tadi Kuroko tidak menyahuti panggilannya. Kuroko menghela napas-lagi- dan dengan malas menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya pada sofa hitam di belakang kise. "Aku sedang tidak berminat olahraga,Kise-kun."

Masih tetap memandangi gaya intruktur senam di dalam televisi, Kise tersenyum tipis,merasa lega karena amukan kuroko sudah berhenti. Tiga hari lalu bahkan Kise menderita diare karena hantaman passing Kuroko mengenai perutnya dan harus menderita sendirian karena Aominecchinya sudah keburu pergi bertugas, bukan hanya itu, dua hari pula ia terus mendengar suara gaduh dari kamar Kuroko, sungguh Kise tidak ingin membayangkan apa yang sedang di lakukan Kuroko di dalam kamarnya. Dan yang paling menyeramkan adalah ia mendengar suara cekikikan dan tawa menyeramkan dari dalam kamar yang sama, Kise terus meyakinkan diri bahwa Kuroko sedang menonton film horror atau apalah, yang pasti ia tidak ingin menerima pernyataan otaknya kalau itu adalah suara Kuroko. Untuk itulah, ia tidak berani mengganggu Kuroko tiga hari ini. Ya kali, Kise mau mati muda.

"Olahraga itu baik untuk kesahatan tubuhmu Kurokocchi. Apalagi Yoga ini, bisa mereleksasikan pikiran kita Kurokocchi."

"Tubuhku sehat Kise-kun, batinku yang sakit." Kise terkekeh kecil, ia sih sudah biasa menanggapi amukan Kuroko ketika novelnya ditolak editor. Tapi, jujur saja yang kemarin itu adalah amukan paling mengerikan bagi Kise. "Kurokocchi harus sabar-suu, novelnya Kurokocchi itu berkualitas,pasti ada editor yang mau melirik novelnya Kurokocchi,ssu! Aku yakin itu."

Kuroko memijat pelipisnya yang mendadak sakit. "Ini bukan hanya masalah ditolak editor, Kise-kun. Lebih parah malah."

"Jadi, Kurokocchi kemarin mengamuk bukan karena ditolak editor?"

"Ya, itu juga. Tapi ada satu masalah yang lebih menyebalkan dibandingkan ditolak editor Kise-kun."

"Hm? Apa itu Kurokocchi?"

"Bertemu mantan."

Kise mendadak jadi patung. Pikirannya yang sejak satu jam yang lalu fokus pada kegiatan Yoga mendadak pecah. Mantan? Maksudnya mantan editor? Atau mantan pacar?

"Maksud Kurokocchi, mantan itu siapa-ssu?"

Menghela nafas sekali lagi, Kuroko dengan pasrah menyebut nama terlarang baginya itu. "Ya, mantan,Kise-kun. Aku bertemu Akashi-kun kemarin."

Kise membulatkan iris goldnya. Ia selalu penasaran dengan kisah cinta kedua teman mungilnya ini. Entah kenpa, ia selalu bersemangat ketika Kurokocchi menyebut kata Akashicchi. Tidak peduli lagi dengan suara instruktur yang menghitung angka, Kise beringsut duduk di sebelah Kuroko. Manik goldnya yang berbinar penasaran menatap Kuroko semangat. Ia memegang kedua bahu Kuroko erat "Kapan Kurokocchi bertemu Akashicchi-ssu? Memangnya Akashicchi sudah pulang-ssu? Apa kalian rujuk lagi?"

Kuroko tidak pernah mengerti kenapa teman serumahnya itu begitu kepo dengan kisah kasihnya bersama Akashi. Lalu, kenapa Kise kelihatan mencurigainya begitu. "K-Kise-kun, kenapa kau tidak pernah tenang ketika aku menyebut nama Akashi-kun?"

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku Kurokocchi." Ucap Kise serius.

Kuroko menatap tajam sang lawan bicara, gantian memegang kedua bahu kise dengan tangan mungilnya. "Sebelumnya aku ingin peringatkan pada Kise-kun. Kalau sampai Kise-kun ingin menjadikan Akashi-kun sebagai selingkuhanmu,aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh Kise-kun."

Kise memasang raut juteknya. Bibir tipisnya berubah jadi bibir bebek karena terlalu maju. Kurokocchi ini terlalu sadis kalau berkhayal. "Memangnya siapa yang mau menjadi pacarnya Akashicchi-ssu,kecuali Kurokocchi sih. Aku bukan laki-laki masokis Kurokocchi."

"Soalnya Kise-kun berbinar kalau aku menyebut nama Akashi-kun?"

"Aku hanya penasaran-suu."

"Tidak baik ikut campur urusan asmara orang lain Kise-kun."

Binar itu belum juga hilang dari manik lazuardi milik Kise, terlalu silau bahkan menurut Kuroko. "Kurokocchi~ jawab pertanyaanku tadi-suu?" Kuroko menghela nafas berat. Sebenarnya Kuroko ingin sekali curhat dengan Kise tentang kegundahannya. Tapi, Kise itu bibirnya seperti panci bocor, meski ia bilang janji tidak akan bercerita pada siapapun, tetap saja nanti ia menceritakan ulang curhatan Kuroko sampai gaya bicara dan gerakan Kuroko ia lakukan. Kuroko tidak pernah tahu kalau jurus andalan Kise sewaktu bermain basket bisa digunakan untuk kegiatan kurang ajar seperti itu. Bisa-bisa curhatannya sampai pada Akashi, lalu Kuroko jadi bahan olok-olokan Akashi seperti kemarin. Tidak, Kuroko terlalu gengsi untuk mengalah.

Lebih baik nanti saja ceritanya—

"Aku harus segera berangkat mengajar Kise-kun. Nanti saja ceritanya." Alih-alih malas mengumbar aib, Kuroko lebih memilih undur diri, cepat-cepat masuk ke kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Kise yang terus mengatainya curang dan merajuk karena tidak diberi tahu tentang Akashi.

"Kurokocchi curang-ssu!"

—Atau lebih baik memang tidak usah saja sekalian.

.

* * *

.

"Kalian semua, bekerjalah lebih keras lagi tahun ini. Setelah liburan, kalian akan memasuki tahun kedua. SMA di tahun kedua lebih penting daripada tahun ketiga,"

Sorakan tidak bersemangat terdengar keluar dari setiap siswa di kelas 1-2, SMA Teiko. Kuroko Tetsuya selaku guru konseling tengah memberikan kata-kata terakhir sebelum liburan sekolah menjelang natal. Meskipun ia bukan guru tetap dan hanya mengajar untuk dua kelas saja, setidaknya ia tidak pengangguran dan gajinya lumayan untuk hidup di Tokyo. Novelist adalah cita-citanya, dan ia berharap novel keduanya akan bisa di terima editor dan penerbit.

"Libur hanya satu minggu,jangan cuma mempelajari teori. Bahkan jika kalian mempelajarinya, nilai kalian tidak akan bertambah. Tapi, aku ingin kalian menggunakan otak kalian untuk merenungkan ini."

"Dan yang terakhir,jangan berpikir karena liburan, kalian boleh pergi ke tempat di mana anak di bawah umur tidak diperbolehkan masuk dan jangan sampai membuat masalah." Para siswa mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu kelas selesai dan selamat liburan!"  
.

.

Hiruk pikuk ketika jam istirahat memenuhi kantin milik Teiko. Kuroko duduk di samping jendela, manik azurenya menerawang entah kemana. Nampan berisi sup ayam,nasi,karage dan sekotak jus hanya di cacah dengan sumpit. Ia sama sekali tidak berselera makan hari ini—bukan, tapi tiga hari ini— Ini semua pasti gara-gara Akashi, ia tahu itu. Kenapa mantannya itu datang dan menunjukkan diri di saat yang tidak tepat begini. Baiklah, sebenarnya tepat. Kuroko menghela nafas lelah. Apa keputusannya memutuskan Akashi kemarin salah? "Apa waktu itu, jika aku bilang bahwa aku memutuskannya karena suruhan paman Masaomi, Akashi-kun akan tetap menerima keputusanku?" pasti dia langsung melabrak paman Masaomi, ya, itu pasti.

Kalau mau jujur, tentu saja Kuroko tidak benar-benar berniat putus dengan Akashi, Tapi, ini semua demi Akashi. Ia tidak boleh egois karena menginginkan Akashi untuk dirinya sendiri. Akashi-kun sudah dijodohkan oleh paman Masaomi dan Kuroko memang sudah tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa lagi sekarang. "Terkadang aku merasa sangat benci pada diriku yang selalu mengalah ini." Gumamnya pelan.

Kuroko mulai kembali memakan makanannya dengan tidak berselera, Tentu saja. Mungkin beberapa hari ini memikirkan Akashi-kun akan semakin membuat berat badannya berkurang.

"Boleh duduk disini Kuroko-kun?" Kuroko mendongak dan menemukan dua sosok wanita tiga puluh tahunan yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya. Kuroko mengangguk mengiyakan dan cepat-cepat kedua wanita itu duduk di depannya. Natsuko-san dan Miura-san, Mereka juga pengajar di Teiko. Guru bahasa jepang, dan guru matematika. "Kuroko-kun, kau masuk hari senin dan kamis saja kan?" Wanita yang berambut coklat bergelombang membuka pembicaraan. "Ya, memangnya ada apa Natsuko-san?"

"Kau tahu Shinahara-sensei dan Reo-sensei akan naik gunung tiga hari dua malam, kenapa kau tidak ikut saja? Banyak yang bisa di lihat disana." Kuroko mengerutkan dahi tidak mengerti, ia bertanya "Tiga hari, dua malam? Bukankan masih hari kerja?"

"Bukankah itu hari berdirinya sekolah kita?" Kuroko baru ingat kalau dua hari lagi berdirinya Teiko. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa, padahal ia alumni sekolah ini.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengingatnya Kuroko-kun, sepertinya memang kau belum punya rencana apa-apa ya?" Wanita yang satu lagi menepuk bahunya pelan. Kuroko hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi, setelahnya para wanita ini berbicara apapun yang Kuroko sama sekali tidak mengerti, sesekali Kuroko hanya mengangguk atau menggeleng ketika ditanya tentang diskon di toko yang baru dibuka.

"Ah, iya. Aku penasaran dengan gossip yang di katakan oleh Mibuchi-sensei?"Sepertinya pembicaraan wanita itu tidak ada habisnya, Kuroko rasanya ingin segera menghilang dari kursinya sekarang.

" itu. Ya, Aku juga penasaran." Kedua wanita itu menatap Kuroko serius, mengamati gerak-gerik Kuroko yang menyumpiti karage sampai mengunyah dan menelannya dengan begitu lembut. Sedikit berbisik wanita yang diikat rambutnya berceletuk. "Kuroko-kun,kau sudah putus dengan Akashi-san ya?" Sukses, Kuroko tersedak jus jeruk kotaknya.

"Hah?" Kuroko sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa hubungan asmaranya bisa sampai ke orang-orang awam seperti mereka.

"Wah, jadi ternyata benar ya? Kok bisa Kuroko-kun?"

"Ano..Itu, sebenarnya…"

"Kau seharusnya tidak menyia-siakan orang seperti Akashi-san, Kuroko-kun."

Wanita yang satunya ikut menimpali. "Kalau aku jadi kau Kuroko-kun, aku tidak akan langsung meminta Akashi-san melamarku. Lagipula Kuroko-kun kan manis,cocok sekali lho dengan Akashi-san." Astaga, siapa yang sudah menyebarkan aibnya sampai seperti ini. Tadi, ia dengar nama Mibuchi-sensei. Sialan guru ladyboy itu, mulutnya ternyata lebih bocor dibandingkan Kise. "Omong-omong, berapa umurmu sekarang Kuroko-kun?"

Mau tidak mau Kuroko harus menjawab "Dua puluh lima—"

"Nah, sudah waktunya kau menikah Kuroko-kun, seharusnya kau tidak melepaskan Akashi-san. Aku yakin dia orang yang setia. Jangan terlalu memilih Kuroko-kun, bisa-bisa kau jadi lajang lapuk seperti kami. hahah~"

Kuroko hanya bisa menanggapi dengan senyum miris,entah itu hiburan atau sindiran untuk dirinya, perkataan para kedua wanita itu sungguh membuat hatinya menjadi semakin gelap lagi, dan ia semakin merasa bahwa kepulangan Akashi ke Jepang adalah sebuah kutukan dari Tuhan karena sudah memcampakkan seseorang yang begitu mencintainya. Sekarang rasanya Kuroko ingin menangis dalam pelukan Akashi,mengatakan bahwa ia tidak benar-benar ingin putus dengan Akashi, dan mengatakan ia akan selalu berada di sisi Akashi apapun yang terjadi,lalu mengulang kembali lembaran baru hubungan mereka dari awal. Sayangnya, mimpi memang hanyalah mimpi. Ia sendiri yang sudah menyerah akan hubungan mereka, ia mengalah pada siapapun itu seorang yang sudah dijodohkan oleh orang tua Akashi. Meski dalam hati Kuroko sungguh tidak terima dengan kenyataan pahit itu, tapi, Kuroko berharap memang itulah yang terbaik buat mereka berdua.

.

* * *

.

Akashi Seijuurou berdiri menyandar pada mobil sport putihnya di dalam parkiran sekolah Teiko. Meski ini adalah wilayah sekolahnya dulu, ia tetap saja merasa risih dengan berbagai macam ekspresi yang di tunjukkan orang-orang di sekitarnya, terutama para siswi-siswinya. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang menatapnya heran, kagum, kaget, sampai ada yang fansgirlingan. Ya, betapa Akashi sangat bersyukur akan anugerah wajah tampan dan Wibawanya. Namun ,tetap saja ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari sini. Tapi, sebelumnya ia ingin bertemu bidararinya terlebih dahulu.

"Wah, lihat. Itu bukannya Akashi-san. Sedang apa dia disini ya, apa dia sedang menunggu seseorang?" Miura-san berujar kagum di sebelah sosok baby blue yang ikut terdiam di sisinya. Kuroko yakin ia sudah tidak pernah berhubungan dengan Akashi hampir lima bulan, dan ia yakin sekali ia tidak mengirimkan pesan ataupun telepon pada Akashi. Lalu Akashi sedang apa disini? Kebetulan semata?

Manik azurenya bertatap intens pada ruby gold yang begitu menawan, Akashi memasang senyum khasnya pada Kuroko, Kuroko yakin jarak mereka lebih dari sepuluh meter, tapi kuroko selalu merasa terhisap ketika pandangan hangat itu selalu Akashi tunjukkan padanya.

Akashi melambaikan tangan pada Kuroko, menyuruhnya untuk lebih mendekat pada sosok merah di parkiran."Dia menunggumu Kuroko-kun. Ternyata kalian belum putus." Miura-san berujar lagi, menepuk bahu Kuroko, menyuruhnya untuk segera mendekati Akashi. "A-aku permisi dahulu Miura-san, Natsuko-san."

Dengan canggung Kuroko mendekat pada surai merah yang tidak pernah sedetikpun menghilangkan senyuman yang bagi Kuroko adalah senyuman mengejek itu. Sumpah, kenapa Kuroko jadi terserang tremor begini. "A-Akashi-kun. Sedang apa disini?" Kuroko berbisik pelan. Akashi menjawab dengan wajah tidak berdosa, seperti biasa. "Tentu saja menjemput kekasih tercintaku." Boleh, Kuroko menghajar kepala merah itu dengan bola basket sekarang.

Kuroko terkekeh pelan, berpura-pura. "Ah, Begitu. Aku yakin tujuan Akashi-kun bukan hanya untuk menjemput kekasihmu,bukan?" lagi-lagi Akashi menjawab tanpa rasa berdosa. "Kita sudah punya janji makan malam bersama,dear. Kau lupa?" Kuroko sedikit menghindar ketika jemari Akashi memainkan rambutnya lembut. "Benarkah?"

Akashi menyeringai seperti biasa. "Apa kau senggang?" Kuroko hanya mengangguk mengiyakan, sebisa mungkin meminimalisir pertemuan manik azurenya dengan heterokrom milik Akashi. "Ya, aku senggang."

Tanpa basa-basi ia membukakan pintu mobil sebelah kiri untuk Kuroko. "Kalau begitu, masuklah." Kuroko memandang Akashi yang masih tersenyum dengan bingung. Meski begitu, ia tetap masuk dengan perasaan canggung. Akashi segera menutup pintu kembali, dan beralih ke belakang kemudi.

"Kau lihat itu. Dia bahkan menutupkan pintu untuk Kuroko-kun." Dua wanita di sana masih terbawa suasan kagum yang di keluarkan oleh Akashi. "Akashi-san itu tampan, dan sangat santun. Kuroko-kun beruntung sekali mendapatkan kekasih seperti dia."

"Ya, kau benar. Dia lelaki yang beruntung."

.

* * *

.

Suasana canggung sangat terasa di dalam mobil sport yang sejak tadi melaju di tengah jalan. Kuroko bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia naik mobil kesayanagn Akashi ini. Manik azurenya terkadang curi-curi lirik pada manik heterokrom yang sedang berkonsentrasi untuk menyetir. Kuroko tidak pernah tahu,bahwa dua orang yang sudah bukan menjadi kekasih akan terasa seperti orang asing begini. meski nyatanya mereka hanya di pisahkan oleh perseneling, bagi Kuroko rasanya seperti tembok tinggi dan Kuroko sungguh ingin menghancurkannya.'Kenapa dia diam saja?'

Menghelan nafas, Kuroko mencoba membuka pembicaraan. "Kita sebenarnya mau kemana Akashi-kun?"

"Membeli cincin."

Kuroko sudah lelah, karena satu hari ini ia sudah tersedak hampir lima kali. Ia menatap Akashi bingung, alisnya bertaut heran,manik azurenya melotot tidak percaya. Akashi itu jarang bercanda, lalu kenapa Akashi mengajaknya ikut membeli cincin. Cincin untuk siapa? Untuk orang yang dijodohkan itu? Akashi melirik Kuroko yang menatapnya seperti melihat makhluk dunia luar. Mau tidak mau ia malah mendengus geli. "Jangan menatapku seperti itu Tetsuya. Kau seperti mendapati pacarmu sedang selingkuh saja."

Kuroko secepat kilat kembali berubah datar, namun tatapannya tetap setajam pisau pada Akashi. "Aku bahkan belum selesai bicara, Tetsuya." Apanya yang belum selesai,jelas-jelas Akashi tadi menghentikan kata-katanya. Kadang Kuroko tidak pernah mengerti kalau Akashi yang sangat terlihat wibawa itu, terlalu jahil hanya untuk membuat jantung Kuroko selalu ingin lepas dari tempatnya.

"Lalu lanjutan ucapan Akashi-kun apa?" Kuroko jadi sebal, sungguh.

"Satsuki memintaku untuk memilihkan cincin sebagai perlengkapan mode,lKau tahukan dia bekerja di agensi model bersama Ryota. Karena perusahaanku merupakan salah satu sponsor, jadi ia ingin aku yang memilihnya."

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti, setidaknya Akashi belum berniat melamar-siapapun itu yang dijodohkan oleh ayahnya."Lalu, kenapa Akashi-kun malah mengajakku?"

Manik heterokromnya melirik Kuroko sebentar, lalu kembali fokus pada jalanan. "Ketika aku melewati Teiko, aku jadi teringat akan Tetsuya. Ya,sekalian saja mampir sebentar,"

Kuroko mendengus geli, alasan kuno. Bilang saja mau bertemu dengannya. "Siapa tahu Tetsuya ingin aku membelikan cincin juga."

Lagi, manik azurenya menatap Akashi heran, seharusnya ia senang,namun setelahnya Kuroko sadar bahwa tidak seharusnya ia mengharapkan hal-hal seperti cincin dari Akashi, lamaran dari Akashi, ataupun pernikahan dengan Akashi. Sejak awal, ia sudah tidak mendapatkan restu dari ayah Akashi dan dengan itu apa lagi yang bisa ia harapkan. Seandainyapun Akashi suka rela membelikan Kuroko cincin bertahtakan berlian sebesar bongkahan es, tetap saja, jiwa dan raga Akashi tidak akan pernah bisa ia miliki.

"Aku turun di sini saja Akashi-kun."

Akashi mendadak mengerem mobilnya tiba-tiba. Ia menatap heran pada Kuroko yang sedang menerawang keluar jendela. Menyembunyikan azure paling disukai Akashi di balik sulur poni yang menutupinya."Kenapa tiba-tiba,Tetsuya?"

Kuroko tetap tidak ingin memperlihatkan azurenya yang terasa berat "Aku baru ingat kalau ada janji."

"Kau punya janji dengan siapa Tetsuya? Mau aku antar?"

"Itu bukan urusan Akashi-kun. Buka pintunya Akashi-kun."

"Tidak. Katakan padaku Tetsuya punya janji dengan siapa,aku akan mengantar Tetsuya."

Kuroko buru-buru melepas beltnya. "Tolong buka pintunya Akashi-kun. Aku sudah terlambat."

"Tidak, sebelum Tetsuya mengatakannya padaku. Tatap aku ketika kau bicara Tetsuya!" Akashi, sudah cukup muak dengan ketidakstabilan emosi Kuroko. Ia menarik pundak Kuroko menyuruhnya untuk menunjukkan betapa kacaunya wajah Kuroko sekarang. Akashi bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika manik heterokromnya menatap manik azure yang begitu di sukainya harus tergenang air.

"Tetsuya, Kenapa kau menangis?"

Kuroko tidak menjawab. Ia benci harus mengakui ini, tapi, ia memang tidak siap untuk menunjukkan sisi lemahnya di depan Akashi. Buru-buru ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya,membiarkan wajahnya kembali tertutup surai baby bluenya. Kuroko tidak tahu kenapa ia sangat egois seperti ini. Apakah ia benar-benar tidak bisa lepas dari bayang-bayang Akashi? Apakah ia akan benar-benar rela, jika nantinya ia harus merelakan Akashi bahagia bersama orang lain? Suaranya begitu lirih, begitu menyayat hatinya semakin parah "Tolong, buka pintunya Akashi-kun."

Akashi jujur saja tidak pernah mengerti jalan pikirnya Kuroko. Terpaksa ia mengalah, kunci dibuka, dan Kuroko secepat angin segera berhambur keluar dari mobilnya, berlari sejauh mungkin dari jangkauan Akashi. Ia terus menjauh pergi tanpa sedikitpun menoleh hanya untuk ucapan perpisahan ataupun kata-kata terima kasih. Tanpa memperdulikan suara Akashi yang terus memanggilnya,tanpa peduli pada kenyataannya bahwa Akashi sama terluka dan frustrasinya ketika mereka harus berpisah.

.

* * *

.

Kuroko terus menggosok hidungnya yang merah dengan tisu. Mencoba agar sesak di hatinya menghilang, agak tangisnya yang pecah mereda. Himuro Tatsuya mengelus punggung di sampingnya sayang. Mencoba menghibur sang kelinci biru yang sejak tadi menangis. Vanilla hangat yang sengaja ia buat cuma-cuma untuk Kuroko dibiarkan mendingin di atas meja bundar milik café. Di depannya Murasakibara Atasushi terus mengamati, tidak memperdulikan lagi cake berlumur serutan coklat dan keju di depannya.

"Sudah Kuroko-kun jangan bersedih lagi. Semua akan baik-baik saja,ne"

"Benar, Kuro-chin~ Jangan terus menyalahkan diri sendiri,Kuro-chin tidak salah apa-apa kok."

Semenjak setengah jam yang lalu, mereka bertiga duduk di sudut café milik Murasakibara. Himuro kaget saat Kuroko datang ke café dengan wajah kacau dan langsung memeluknya. Setelahnya kuroko menceritakan kejadian yang di alaminya bersama Akashi,dan setengah jam pulalah mereka berdua mencoba menenangkan Kuroko yang terus menyalahkan dirinya. Himuro maupun Murasakibara, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menolong kedua orang itu, Akashi dan Kuroko. Hubungan mereka rumit, ditambah lagi Kuroko yang terus mencoba menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada Akashi.

 **Cling**

Manik ametris milik si surai ungu mengalih pandang pada lonceng café yang berbunyi, tanpa pelanggan yang masuk. Disanalah ia mendapati sosok pria bercoat coklat panjang setengah berlari kearah mereka.

"Tetsuya, apa yang terjadi padamu?"

Himuro ikut menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang berbicara, diikuti oleh sang baby blue yang merasa dipanggil namanya. Sosok pria itu terlihat sangat gusar, padahal yang Himuro ingat kalau pemuda ini tidak pernah mengeluarkan sedikitpun ekspresinya. Kuroko memang selalu bisa mengubah orang.

"Mayuzumi-san/Mayu-chin~/Chihiro-niisan."

.

* * *

.

Akashi sampai di mansion dengan selamat, meskipun saat mengemudi tadi pikirannya begitu kalut. Rencananya gagal total, ia tidak pernah memprediksi reaksi sang mantan kekasih seperti tadi. Ia mengacak surai merahnya geram. kenapa Tetsuya menangis? Apa kata-kataku salah?

Lelah, ia daratkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa marun. Di biarkan lengannya menutupi kelopaknya yang terasa panas. Ia tidak pernah mengerti kenapa rasanya sulit sekali hanya untuk menaklukkan Tetsuya-nya lagi, ia bahkan tidak peduli ketika suara langkah lembut dari alas kaki rumah mendekatinya.

"Sepertinya gagal ya,Sei-kun?"

Tanpa melirikpun Akashi tahu siapa sosok yang berbicara dengannya. "Ya,Okaa-sama. Tetsuya sekali lagi mengacaukan rencanaku."

Akashi Shiori tersenyum tipis,ia melangkah anggun mendekati sang putra semata wayangnya, duduk di sebelahnya dan mengelus surai darah itu sayang. "Apa Tet-chan begitu sulit untuk di pahami, Sei?"

"Ya,ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa kuprediksi setiap geriknya. Sungguh keras kepala."

"Apa kau akan menyerah Sei-kun?"

Akashi tersenyum miris."Terkadang rasanya aku ingin menyerah,Okaa-sama," setelahnya ia menyeringai. "Tapi, karena dia Tetsuya aku tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja."

Kembali senyum hangat merekah pada wajah sang ibunda. Memberi semangat pada sang putra."Seharusnya begitu. Aku yakin kalian pasti akan bersama, Sei." Akashi menatap sang ibunda lekat, merasa lega masih ada yang memberikannya kekuatan penuh.

"Apa aku harus menjalankan Planning B, Okaa-sama?"

"Apa kau yakin Tet-chan masih mencintamu?" lagi, sang ibunda bukan menjawab.

"Tentu Okaasan. Aku yakin seratus persen."

Akashi Shiori selalu bisa memberikan pencerahan pada setiap gerak-gerik Akashi yang terkadang menemui jalan buntu. "Asal itu tidak membahayakan Tet-chan, lakukanlah. Kau tahu bukan, Ibundamu ini juga menginginkan Tet-chan?"

.

* * *

.

 **Masih Mau Dilanjutkan?**

* * *

A/N lagi : Yeee… para pemain baru akan bermunculan, smoga mereka bisa membantu Akakuro tersayang/atau malah memanas-manasi. Mari kita lihat saja, lalu mari kita balas review disini saja. :v

 **Bona nano: memangnya kalau cuman pisah lima bulan bisa di kata CLBK ya… wkwkwk XD /Lima bulan serasa lima tahun ya/akakuro gitu. maaf kalo ini absurd banget bener deh.**

 **wullancholee** **: Haha~ Kuroko mah asal ditinggal Akashi dia galau, jadi OOC deh/plak. Saya, belum kepikiran buat bikin trisum(?) tapi, kita lihat saja nanti XD btw itu lagunya CNblue XD kebetulan aja liriknya pas, jadi angkut deh.**

 **Daehoney** **: Iya, dia Kpoper tak ternotis/desh bukan itu authornya aj sok-sokan Daehoney-san XD. Btw sudah dilanjut ya~**

 **Makna EXO: iya, semoga dia gak serius berpaling dari Kuwoko XD btw sudah dilanjut~**

 **Lisette3517: Sei doyannya mencacah kokoro dek kuwoko sampai ancur(?) jahat ih / iya dia mau dilamar atau gak/ masih jadi rahasia author dan sei/eh. Masalah kenapa Kise tinggal dengan Kuroko, nanti akan ketahuan kok. Tenang saja, staytune terus sama fict ini/haha~ kuwoko itu hantu yang takut hantu(?)**

 **Sofia asat, Guest, Akiko Daisy, ratnakartik,Nyanko Kawaii,EmperorVer,JHYejinn,Rizky 307,Yuukii,Akazuki:sudah dilanjut ya, semoga tidak mengecewakan, kalao mengecewakan review aja(?)**

 **Fem,Kyuminmaniac:lagi demen bikin tet-chan tsun-tsun. Dia gemesin meski ooc/slap. Mereka sama-sama menyiksa btw .-. :v semoga fict ini lebih baik dari fict kemrin. :v sankyuu semangatnya.**

 **Precious Panda: mereka bukan tsun-stun tapi gensi/ sma itu woi XD, kebanyakan main sama Midorima ya dilanjut ya~**

 **Miyuki 94-411: ya, bapake Akashi gak ngasih restu sih.. T.T**

 **Adelia Santi : Sei mau nikah sama…. /semoga dia nikah sama oranng yang dicintainya. smoga chapter ini bisa menjelaskan kenapa Tetsuya putus sama Akashi ya.. wkwkwk, maafkan saya kalau Kuroko ooc sekali disini, semua memang saya bikin ooc wkwkwk /nista itu nikmat.**

* * *

 **Wanna Review?**


	3. Start To Stride

"Kurokocchi! Apa yang sudah terjadi padamu-suu?!"

Kise berteriak histeris setelah mendapati Kuroko yang sesegukkan dalam rengkuhan pria bersurai kelabu di depan pintu apartemen. Mayuzumi Chihiro memandang sang pria berisik dengan risih, ia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Kuroko mau tinggal serumah dengan makhluk yang sebelah dua belas dengan mantan tim basketnya sewaktu SMA dulu.

"Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu Kise. Annoying tau gak!"

"Hidou-suu,Mayuzumicchi!"

Kuroko yang baru sadar bahwa ia sudah sampai di apartementnya –teriakan Kise memang paling baik untuk memulihkan kesadarannya—langsung bergegas berlari melewati Kise memasuki kamarnya tidak lupa membanting pintu.

Kise masih melongo di depan pintu mendapati kelakuan Kurokocchi setiap pulang dalam keadaan yang terlihat kacau begitu, sementara Mayuzumi lagi-lagi memancarkan aura membunuh dibalik wajah datarnya yang langsung di sadari oleh Kise. Kise dilanda tremor. Menenggak ludah susah payah, Kise mencoba bertanya pada Mayuzumi. "M-Mayuzumicchi , apa yang sudah terjadi dengan Kurokocchi?" lagi, bukan menjawab Mayuzumi semakin memancarkan aura membunuhnya menjadi level seiya sambil menatap Kise yang sudah berdoa semoga Tuhan mau mengabulkan permintaannya yang terakhir sebelum ia mati saat ini juga. Padahal ia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Si Akashi sialan itu—" Mayuzumi mengucapkan kata yang sudah menyekat tenggorokannya hingga rasanya ia ingin muntah. Kise yang mendengar sang surai abu menyebut salah satu nama list di daftar hitamnya, langsung mengerti kemana arah membicaraan si abang sepupu surai langit. Akashicchi dengan penggabungan Kurokocchi yang menangis ditambah lagi dengan Mayuzumicchi yang terlihat ingin memakan orang hasilnya sama dengan Kurokocchi mengandung anaknya Akashicchi dan Akashicchi tidak mau bertanggung jawab—adalah pemikiran absurd dari otak rusaknya Kise dari semua petunjuk-petunjuk yang ia temuan saat ini,jadilah Kise mengangguk paham. Sepertinya ia masih terbawa telenovela india yang barusan ia tonton tadi.

"Mayuzumicchi, kau harus melabrak Akashicchi-suu. Dia sudah keterlaluan!"

Mayuzumi yang mulai pulih dari aura membunuh, kembali memancarkan aura membunuhnya akibat mendengarkan perkataan Kise. Manik kelabunya semakin pekat dengan kilatan amarah. "Kau benar Kise, Akashi harus bertanggung jawab atas Kuroko."

Kise entah kenapa ikut bersemangat memanaskan perseteruan kubu Mayuzumicchi, ia berjanji sampai Akashi tidak mau bertanggung jawab, ia akan masuk kubu Mayuzumicchi yang ia tahu sangat menentang hubungan Akakuro. "Harus Mayuzumicchi! Akashicchi harus mau bertanggung jawab-suu! Ini semua demi masa depannya Kurokocchi-suu!"

"Ya.. aku harus melabraknya sekarang!" Mayuzumi tanpa pamit berlari menjauhi kamar apartemen setelah mendapat kobaran panas dari Kise. Ia terus memaki Akashi yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak jantan. Bisanya cuma membuat adiknya menangis, pengecut sekali dia. Sekarang ayo bertarung melawan kakaknya, Mayuzumi tidak peduli kalau ia akan melawan atasannya sendiri. Akashi itu juniornya, sampai kapanpun Akashi tetap juniornya. Ia sudah hapal mati kesongongan Akashi sejak SMA dan Mayuzumi tidak akan pernah takut pada bocah tidak tahu diri itu. Lihat saja, jika Akashi bisa membuat adiknya menangis, maka sekarang saatnya membuat Akashi menangis di bawah kakinya. "SIALAN KAU AKASHIIII!"

"Kau pasti bisa Mayuzumicchi, jangan mau kalah dari Akashicchi!" Kise berteriak heboh di depan pintu sambil melambaikan tanganya. Masih terus memberi dukungan sepihak meminta pertanggung jawaban Akashi pada Mayuzumi hingga Mayuzumi memasuki lift. Setelahnya Kise memasuki apartemen dengan wajah tenang. Kalem seperti tidak punya dosa apapun. Rencananya setelah ia menutup pintu ia ingin menenangkan Kurokocchi, mengatakan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. Tapi yang ada ia malah termenung di depan pintu.

Tunggu, Kurokocchi itu kan laki-laki,Bukankah laki-laki tidak bisa hamil?

Tapi, tadi Mayuzumi benar-benar ingin melabrak Akashi kan?

Deg

Karena… Kurokocchi hamil?

Kise merasa tremor kembali, tangannya gemetar dan wajahnya berubah jadi horror.

"T-tidak mungkin….KUROKOCCHI HAMIL-SUU!"

.

.

* * *

 **PREWEDDING PLANS**

Chapter 3/?

 **Kuroko No Basket Doesn't Mine**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi is owner**

 **Aka** shi Seijuurou x **Kuro** ko Tetsuya

with other slight pairing

Warn : Yaoi, BL, Malex male, **OOCnees parah** , typo, dsb.

Summary : /Mungkin sedikit kejutan sebelum pernikahan akan menarik./Akashi Seijuurou, dua puluh lima tahun memberikan sebuah kejutan tidak terduga untuk sang mantan kekasih, memangnya ia mau menerima? Tentu saja jawabannya, Absolutely yes.

 **Tidak suka. Tidak usah flame, tidak usah baca. Silahkan kembali dan Scrolling down cerita lain**./becanda. **Tidak suka. Silahkan klik kembali sebelum menyesal.** Wanna review? Klik tulisannya di bawah.

 **DLDR!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

.

 **BRAKKK**

"AKASHIII!"

Surai merah yang dipanggil namanya hanya menatap tajam dari balik meja kerjanya. Bukan, ia tidak marah karena bawahannya tidak tahu diri main masuk ruangan pribadinya seperti masuk rumahnya sendiri, bahkan di rumahnya seorang tamu harus menggunakan berbagai macam prosedur jika ingin berkunjung. Ia kesal, sungguh kesal karena garis tanda tangannya di kertas persetujuan tidak lurus dan terlalu panjang. Orang jepang itu tidak biasa melukis tanda tangan berbentuk simbol huruf alfabet sambung, namun karena ini persetujuan dengan pihak dari luar jepang, mau tidak mau Akashi harus menggunakan tangannya untuk memberi tanda persetujuan. Dan karena si bawahan brengsek ini memang dari dulunya tidak tahu terima kasih, jadilah Akashi dengan semangat menggebu melancarkan anak guntingnya tepat kearah si surai kelabu. Mayuzumi hanya menghindar dengan sangat elit dari jalur panahan Akashi, Alhasil sang gunting hanya menancap pada dinding.

Mayuzumi Chihiro biasanya akan sangat gugup di balik ekspresi datarnya ketika orang yang ada di depannya ini sudah main lempar gunting sana-sini tanpa peduli apa yang menjadi tujuan si benda keramat. Biasanya ia tidak akan berani memasuki teritoria orang di depannya ketika sebuah gunting sudah mulai terlihat menyembul dari saku jasnya. Biasanya ia akan rela mengorbankan siapapun sebagai tumbal -orang yang sangat tidak ingin diakuinya sebagai bossnya ini- pelampiasan kemarahannya.

Tapi, untuk kasus ini sangatlah berbeda. Mayuzumi sejak tadi pagi sudah berniat dalam hati untuk tidak melakukan serangan gerilya pada bossnya. Ia itu gentle, lelaki gentle selalu menyerang dari depan. Dan hari ini ia siap mati demi keselamatan adik tersayang. Meskipun ia tidak pernah diakui sebagai seorang abang.

"Tidak bisakah kau mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu, Chihiro?" Suara berat Akashi langsung menggema di udara sekitar mereka. Sementara sulut api semakin terlihat membara di kelereng pucat Mayuzumi. Ia terus mencoba tidak gentar atas gertakan Akashi, meski kakinya mulai gemetar kecil.

"Akashi apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan?" Tanya Mayuzumi tanpa basa-basi. Alis Akashi menungkik sebelah, tidak mengerti apa maksud salah satu anak buahnya. "Apa maksudmu, Chihiro?"

"Jangan pura-pura sok tidak tahu, berhenti mempermainkan hati Tetsuya!"

Akashi masih menatap sang bawahan dengan pandangan bingung. Ah, ia mengerti sekarang kemana pembicaraan Mayuzumi. Akashi hanya menghela nafas kecil dan kembali fokus pada kertas di mejanya.

"Kau tahu ini kantor bukan Chihiro, jangan membicarakan masalah pribadimu ketika jam kerja. Kau mau aku pecat?" Kalem tapi menusuk. Sarkas seperti biasa. tapi Mayuzumi tidak akan mundur begitu saja, ia tersenyum risih pada sang boss. "Bagaimana aku bisa bekerja dengan baik, sementara adikku punya masalah serius dengan bossku."

"Kalau begitu biarkan adikmu sendiri yang menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan bossmu." Akashi masih tetap tidak perduli pada makhluk kelabu di depannya yang sudah menyalak panas, pelipis Mayuzumi berkedut-kedut mendengar jawaban yang membuat dirinya ingin sekali membakar makhluk bernama Akashi Seijuurou ini. Ia menarik nafas panjang, ia tidak boleh melawan Akashi dengan amarah. Orang di depannya ini bisa tertawa terpingkal-pingkal karena berhasil menyulut emosinya.

"Dengar Akashi, berhenti mempermainkan Tetsuya. Kalian sudah berpisah,bukan? Tetsuya tidak akan kembali menjadi milikmu, berhentilah terus membuatnya berharap padamu."

Akashi tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, ia mendadak jadi patung ketika ucapan Mayuzumi berhasil diterjemahkan otaknya. Oh, sial. Kenapa semua orang jadi terus menyalahkannya atas Kuroko. Tidak tahukah mereka kalau yang paling sakit diantara mereka berdua adalah dirinya.

"Chihiro, apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah korban pencampakan adikmu?"

"Hah, korban pencampakan? Bukannya kau yang memcampakkan adikku,sadari tempatmu Akashi."

Mayuzumi kembali tersulut,Akashi terkekeh kecil ketika mendengar ucapan Mayuzumi. "Bukankah seharusnya itu ucapanku,hm? Kau cuma sepupunya. Kau tidak seharusnya mencampuri urusanku dengan Tetsuya. Ketahuilah tempatmu Chihiro. Kau dan adikku sama saja, tidak tahu apa itu rasa berterima kasih."

Mayuzumi semakin naik pitan, siapapun boleh memakinya. Tapi, menyebut Tetsuya seperti itu pertanda bahwa orang ini memang mencari mati dengannya. "Dasar brengsek!" Mayuzumi tidak peduli dengan pekerjaannya sekarang. Tinju langsung menyalang cepat mengarah pada wajah Akashi. Tidak sempat menghindar, pipi sang boss menjadi korban. Akashi kembali tidak bergeming, masih berusaha tenang.

"Jangan mengatai adikku Akashi. Tetsuya bukan orang jahat seperti keluargamu!"

Akashi berdiri dari duduknya, menggebrak meja. Mendelik ganas pada sang lawan bicara. Mungkin tonjokan Mayuzumi bukanlah perkara berat, ia masih bisa menahan rasa perihnya. Namun, emosinya langsung mendidih ketika mendengar Mayuzumi menyebut keluarganya. "Apa maksudmu Chihiro? Jaga bicaramu! Keluargaku tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan putusnya hubunganku dengan Tetsuya."

Mayuzumi entah kenapa semakin bersemangat menghancurkan Akashi. "Menurutmu begitu? Dengar Akashi, Tetsuya terus menangis karena kau. Kau pikir ia memutuskanmu bukan tanpa alasan?"

Akashi sungguh semakin tidak mengerti pembicaraan Mayuzumi. Ia menatap Mayuzumi bingung,tidak mengerti.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh Akashi, aku tahu otakmu lebih encer dari air. Tetsuya sudah mengabulkan permintaan ayahmu dan seharusnya kau tidak membuat ia semakin merasa menyesal."

Ucapan Mayuzumi semakin membuat Akashi tidak mengerti. Sampai-sampai ia tidak peduli sudah di caci maki oleh bawahannya sendiri. Pikirannya terus mengulang ucapan Mayuzumi. Ayah? Apa dugaannya selama ini benar? Tapi, apa hubungan ayahnya dengan Tetsuya? permintaan?

"Apa maksudmu Chihiro. Permintaan apa? Apa yang kau tahu tentang ayahku Chihiro? Beritahu aku sekarang!" Kerah kemeja coklat Mayuzumi ditarik, Akashi tidak perduli meski Mayuzumi terlihat seperti orang tercekik. Tatapan kedua pasang bola itu beradu, meskipun keduanya mengirim sinyal yang berbeda.

"Bukankah ayahmu yang menyuruh Tetsuya untuk menjauhimu? Mengatakan bahwa Tetsuya bukan orang berpendidikan, tidak punya masa depan dan suram. Tetsuya memberitahuku kalau kau sudah dijodohkan oleh ayahmu. Dan kau pikir itu tidak membuat Tetsuya semakin tertekan. Kalau kau benar-benar menyayangi Tetsuya, seharusnya kau bisa mempertahankannya."

Mayuzumi tersenyum puas. Ternyata menghakimi Akashi semudah ini, ternyata dia lebih rapuh dari yang ia bayangkan. Entah apa yang dulu sudah adiknya perbuat pada Akashi, mentalnya benar-benar seperti bukan Akashi yang dulu. Ya, mungkin memberi sedikit peringatan pada bossnya bukan suatu masalah.

"Jadi, Ayahku…"

Mayuzumi menghempaskan tangan yang lebih kecil darinya menjauh,sementara Akashi tak bisa lagi membalas ucapan Mayuzumi. "Aku peringatkan padamu Akashi, jauhi Tetsuya mulai sekarang." ujar Mayuzumi memperingatkan. Mayuzumi segera meninggalkan ruangan Akashi, tidak peduli pada Akashi yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, tidak peduli bahwa sang boss sama sekali tidak menyerangnya dengan gunting, meski ia sudah menciderai pipinya. Ya, Mayuzumi sangat puas karena tangannya berhasil menghajar Akashi. Semoga saja Mayuzumi tidak benar-benar dipecat.

"Cih…Sialan."

.

.

* * *

.

Guling sana, guling sini.

Bangun, berguling lagi.

Sudah seminggu lebih Kuroko merenungi nasib yang juga tidak membaik. Ralat, sudah dua belas hari Kuroko uring-uringan di tempat gelap berkedok kamar tidur. Tidak peduli pada semarak acara natal ataupun tahun baru. Tidak peduli meskipun Kise mengajaknya untuk berkumpul bersama semua Kisedai lagi atau Kagami yang mengajaknya main basket bersama tim Seirin.

Berhubung sekolah sedang libur dan ia sedang buntu sebuntu-buntunya untuk melanjutkan novel jilid duanya,serta di diagnosa mengalami penyakit batin rentan-senggol,bacok- akhirnya ia hanya bergelung dalam selimut di dalam kamar. Bosan, tapi tubuhnya benar-benar malas untuk bergerak. Mungkin energinya sudah terkuras habis setelah memeras air suci dari mata beberapa hari kemarin.

Ia hanya keluar kamar ketika perutnya benar-benar lapar. Lalu, kembali ke kamar merenungi nasib.

"hufftt, Kenapa nasib buruk selalu mendatangiku semenjak putus dengan Akashi-kun? Kenapa susah sekali melupakan Akashi-kun?"

Sepertinya ia memang belum bisa moveon.

Kuroko mendengus sebal, kenapa otaknya tidak pernah singkron dengan keinginan hati. Kenapa setiap kali ia berusaha untuk melupakan Akashi, yang ada malah ia terus dihantui oleh wajah Akashi. Setiap kali ia berusaha untuk mengenang hal-hal buruk tentang Akashi, yang ada malah kenangan itu berubah menjadi kenangan mesra bersama si surai merah. Ia heran, kenapa Akashi masih selalu menghantuinya. Tidak di dunia nyata, tidak di dunia mimpi. Kuroko sungguh tidak pernah paham terhadap dirinya sendiri.

Berbicara tentang berusaha moveon ia jadi teringat kata-kata Mayuzumi kemarin. 'kalau kau benar-benar ingin move on dari Akashi, kau bukan melupakannya. Tapi,carilah yang baru.'

cari yang baru?

Sebenarnya kata-kata dari si abang memang ada benarnya, tapi kan tidak segampang itu, lagipula dimana ia harus mencari sosok yang modelnya sebelas-duabelas dengan Akashi. Tentunya tidak akan ada. "Chihiro-nii sama saja, tidak bisa memberi solusi terbaik." Lagipula memang ada yang mau dengannya selain Akashi.

Kau saja yang pilih-pilih Kuroko.

Berbicara tentang mencari yang baru, ia malah teringat perkataan Kise kemarin juga. 'Bagaimana kalau Kurokocchi ikut kencang buta-suu?'

"Kencan buta ya..."

Sebenarnya ia tidak setuju dengan rencana Kise. Benar sih, ia tidak perlu lagi mencari orang yang ingin menjadi kencan butanya. Kise akan mengurus semua keperluannya, karena katanya Kise juga mencari seseorang yang ingin dicomblangkan dengan rekan kerjanya.

Dan sepertinya Kise ingin menjodohkan ia dengan temannya itu. Apa Kise tahu seperti apa seleranya Kuroko? Kuroko memang belum pernah diperlihatkan seperti apa orangnya. Menurut Kise orangnya mirip sebelas-duabelas dengan Akashi-kun. Dia tahu itu cuma iming-iming supaya Kuroko mau. Memangnya Akashi-kun punya kembaran? Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir sepertinya menarik juga. Melirik sedikit pada orang lain tidak apalah. Syukur-syukur orang yang akan dikenalkan pada dirinya memang mirip dengan Akashi-kun. Kalau tidak mirip, ya tolak saja. Lagipula siapa tahu kencan buta ini bisa menjadi ide buat novelnya. Tidak ada salahnya di coba. Anggap saja seperti main arcade. Iseng-iseng dapat boneka. Bonekanya bentuk Akashi-kun lagi.

Kuroko Tetsuya, 25 tahun. Sudah memantapkan hati bahwa ia rela dipinang oleh orang lain asal sebelas-duabelas dengan Akashi-kun.

Kuroko,membawa bayang-bayang mantan untuk calon kekasih itu tidak baik, tahu?

.

"Kise-kun, Aturlah kencan buta untukku."

Kise melongo dari meja makan di seberang tempat Kuroko berdiri sekarang. Kelereng lazuardinya menatap ragu sekaligus tidak percaya pada Kuroko. Salad berisi selada, timun dan sayuran lain dibiarkan menggatung di tangan. Otaknya tidak merespon apa yang telah ia dengar tadi. Kise tahu, Kuroko sedang dalam mood tidak stabil dan ucapannya sering sekali berubah. Jadi, tentu saja ia ragu dengan apa yang ia dengar. "Hah? Kau bilang apa Kurokocchi?"

Kuroko memutar bola matanya sebal, jujur saja ia tidak suka mengulang ucapan. "Aku akan ikut rencana kencan butamu Kise-kun."

Kise memang tidak salah dengar. "Kau serius?"

Kuroko hanya mengangguk. Kise mendekatkan diri pada Kuroko namun pandangannya masih penuh keraguan pada sang biru langit. Kuroko risih juga lama-lama dipandang seperti menatap makhluk halus oleh Kise. Meskipun ia sudah biasa dianggap hantu.

"Kau tidak bercanda Kurokocchi?" Lagi Kuroko hanya menggangguk.

"Kau sudah memantapkan hati Kurokocchi?" lagi-lagi Kuroko mengangguk. Terlihat makin banyak binar di manik emas milik Kise.

"Kurokocchi sudah rela menggantikan Akashicchi di hati Kuroko—"

"Kise-kun, kau tahu kalau vas ini bisa aku pecahkan bersama kepalamu dengan mudahnya."

"Gyaaaahhh… maaf Kurokocchi! Maafkan aku!"

"Kalau begitu langsung saja beritahu aku rencana Kise-kun, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

"B—baik-suu!"

Ya,Tuhan . Kise bahkan masih tetap bisa melihat sosok bersurai merah yang membisikkan hal-hal jahat di telinga Kuroko. Kise memang harus belajar bahwa pengaruh jahat iblis merah bisa menular seperti itu.

.

.

* * *

.

.

[Moshi-moshi, tumben kau menelpon—]

"Otou-sama, apa yang sudah kau katakan pada Tetsuya!"

Seijuurou menggenggam erat ponselnya yang menempel di telinga. Geraman marah berusaha ia redam sekuat tenaga agar tidak memaki si penelepon yang malas diakuinya sebagai sang ayah. Sementara di sebelahnya sang ibunda duduk mengelus pundaknya menenangkan.

[Hm,Apa maksudmu Seijuurou? ]

"Jangan bercanda,Otou-sama. Aku sudah tahu semuanya."

[Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudmu,sei.]

Mendengus kesal, Akashi mengacak rambutnya gusar. "Otou-sama yang menyuruh Tetsuya untuk memutuskanku, bukan?"

Terdengar gumaman panjang dari seberang sana. [Hmm…Tetsuya? siapa itu?]

"Otou-sama, seriuslah sedikit!" Ya,ampun. Akashi benar-benar ingin melabrak Ayahnya sekarang. Kalau saja ia tidak ingat ayahnya sedang berada di London sekarang. Gumaman panjang kembali terdengar dari pihak sang ayah. Akashi mencoba terus menahan emosinya karena Ayahnya yang benar-benar pikun atau pura-pura lupa.

[Oh… pemuda berambut biru muda itu? Calon istrimu? Memangnya ada apa dengannya?]

"Ya, **Mantan** calon istriku. Seharusnya aku yang bertanya Otou-sama. Apa yang sudah kau katakan padanya?"

[Kenapa kau menyalahkanku,nak. Aku tidak pernah berbicara apapun dengannya. Kau tahu aku belum kembali ke Jepang semenjak dua bulan yang lalu.]

Mendengus lagi, Akashi memijit pelipisnya yang mendadak sakit. "Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu Otou-sama. Kau menyuruhnya memutuskanku dan mengatakan padanya kalau aku sudah dijodohkan olehmu."

[Dijodohkan?….Oh,itu~ Ya,aku memang mengatakannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Memangnya ada apa?]

Akashi membulatkan maniknya, jadi benar ayahnya.

"Apa sekarang Otou-sama sudah puas karena permohonan Otou-sama dikabulkan?!"

[Permohonan apa?]

"Aku putus dengan Tetsuya Otou-sama dan itu artinya pernikahan kami tidak akan pernah terjadi. Itu semua karena Otou-sama! Sekarang kau puas!" Maniknya berkilat. Yang benar saja, Akashi tidak pernah habis pikir dengan lelaki tua itu.

[Kau…putus dengan Tetsuya, Sei. Bagaimana bisa?] kembali Akashi terkejut,Ayahnya ini apa benar-benar manusia. Ia terkekeh kecil, miris. Ayahnya benar-benar tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Akashi benar-benar salut pada sang Ayah.

"Otou-sama kau bertanya bagaimana aku putus dengan—Okaa-sama?"

"Biar Okaa-sama yang berbicara pada ayahmu Sei-kun," Ucap sang ibunda lembut sembari tanganya mengambil ponsel yang sedari tadi berada di genggaman sang anak. "semua akan baik-baik saja,ne!" elusan ringan di pucuk kepala merah Akashi makin membuat kerutan di keningnya bertambah.

"Okaa-sama?" Sang ibunda menoleh pelan ketika sudah beberapa langkah sedikit menjauhi sang anak. "Ada apa Sei-kun? Kau khawatir dengan hubungan kalian? Tenang saja, Okaa-sama ada di pihakmu, dear."

Akashi tahu benar bahwa sang ibunda sangat menginginkan Tetsuya untuk menjadi menantunya. Bahkan ketika Tetsuya pertama kali di ajak bertamu ke rumahnya, sang ibunda benar-benar memanjakan Tetsuya. Dan ketika melihat aura gelap mengelilingi sang ibunda yang sedang berbicara dengan sang ayah. Akashi benar-benar tidak bisa menahan amarah sang ibunda. Ia hanya berharap semua benar-benar akan sebaik yang sang ibunda katakan.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA…. Aku tidak tahu ayahmu punya selera humor yang buruk sekali Akashi. Hahahaha… aku tidak pernah mengerti kau bisa tahan punya ayah seperti itu."

Aomine Daiki, menggebuk meja milik café Ravender penuh semangat. Di depannya, Akashi Seijuurou tetap tenang meminum Capucino latte miliknya meski sudah risih dengan manusia buluk yang entah kenapa masih tetap dianggapnya sebagai teman.

"Yah, aku bahkan sempat tidak percaya ketika Okaa-sama mengatakan kalau Otou-sama hanya iseng mengerjai Tetsuya. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan kelakuan anehnya itu."

Aomine masih tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya yang dirasa mulai keram, setelah mendengar curhatan sang surai merah tentang kelakuan aneh ayahnya sendiri. "Kau harus memakluminya Akashi. Ayahmu kan sudah tua, perusahaannya juga sudah ia berikan sepenuhnya padamu. Ia cuma mencari hiburan Akashi, hiburan. Hahahaha"

Akashi mendengus pelan. Lama-lama ia jadi sebal juga dengan gelagat si kulit coklat di depannya. mencari hiburan apanya? Ia membuat semuanya menjadi lebih rumit. "Apa ia tidak berfikir, kalau kelakuannya itu membuat semua orang menjadi salah paham." Aomine menarik nafas lelah karena sedari tadi tertawa. Di tenggaknya es kopi hitam pesanannya dengan rakus. Tenggorokannya jadi kering gara-gara Akashi.

Murasakibara Atsushi selaku pemilik kafe tempat kedua sahabatnya sedang bercengkrama datang sambil membawa nampan berisi cake strawberry dan cherry pesanan, duduk bergabung dengan kedua temannya."Heh~ kenapa mine-chin tertawa sampai seperti ini Aka-chin. Apa Mine-chin sedang salah obat~"

Aomine masih terkekeh sambil memegangi perutnya yang terasa keram. Sementara Akashi hanya memutar matanya mulai kesal.

"Kau tahu, Murasakibara. Ternyata selama ini Akashi jadi korban keisengan ayahnya sendiri!"

Murasakibara hanya memiringkan kepalanya tidak mengerti. Ya, ia baru saja duduk, dan penasaran kenapa sahabat tannya tertawa seperti itu. Manik ametrisnya beralih pada Akashi meminta penjelasan. Mengerti, Akashi menghela nafas lagi. "Ayahku hanya berpura-pura menyuruh Tetsuya menjauhiku dan iseng mengatakan aku sudah dijodohkan."

"Heh~ benarkah?" Akashi hanya mengganguk pelan. Tidak seperti Aomine, Murasakibara hanya mendengus kecil menahan tawa sambil memakan pocky yang entah kapan sudah ada ditangannya.

"Lalu apa kau tidak bertanya alasan Paman Akashi melakukan itu pada Kuro-chin~?"

"Sudah."

"Lalu…?" Aomine menyambung. Masih penasaran dengan cerita Akashi.

Akashi menghela nafas lagi untuk kesekian kalinya. "Katanya, ia ingin Tetsuya lebih agresif untuk membuatku cepat-cepat melamarnya," Akashi kembali memijat kepalanya yang mulai terasa pusing. "padahal tanpa kelakuan anehnya itu, aku dan Tetsuya pasti sudah menikah dan tinggal serumah."

"Pfftt… aku bukan mengejekmu Akashi. Tapi, jujur saja aku tidak pernah melihat kisah hidup semenyedihkan hidupmu Akashi. Hahaha—maaf, aku tidak tahan." Aomine memang tidak pernah kenal mati.

"Diamlah Daiki."

"Ayahmu benar-benar berbeda dari orang kebanyakan Akashi. Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir."

"Apa ayah Aka-chin tidak pernah bertemu Kuro-chin sebelumnya?"

Akashi hanya menggeleng. "Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Tetsuya secara langsung. Ia berpikir Tetsuya sama seperti pacar-pacarku sebelumnya yang agresif dan melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkanku. Maka dari itu dia menguji Tetsuya. Namun, imbasnya benar-benar diluar dugaannya."

"Ya, kau tahu sendiri. Sejak dulu Tetsu memang selalu berbeda dari yang lain. Aku tahu kau lebih mengerti tentang Tetsu, Akashi."

Akashi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi di belakang punggungnya. Maniknya menatap genangan coklat muda di dalam gelas cup plastik dengan logo R disana. "Keras kepala, tukang membantah dan tidak pernah sesuai prediksiku."

Aomine ikut mengangguk menyetujui. Apalagi untuk hal keras kepala. "Ayahmu, hanya tidak tahu bagaimana usahamu untuk meluluhkan hati batunya Tetsuya selama bertahun-tahun itu Akashi."

"Ya, sekarang setelah aku berhasil mempertahankan Tetsuya selama hampir empat tahun. Ia pergi dariku dan aku harus meluluhkannya lagi dari awal gara-gara ayahku."Akashi terkekeh kecil, salah satu lengannya menutup manik merahnya rapat. Ekspresi orang depresi. "Kau tahu Daiki, rasanya aku ingin terjun ke jurang saja sekarang."

Aomine benar-benar tidak tahan melihat ekspresi sang mantan kapten basketnya sewaktu SMP dulu menjadi sedepresi ini hanya karena kelihatan mantan bayangannya dulu. Ternyata Akashi masih punya sisi manusia yang bisa luluh akan wajah cantik seorang mochi jejadian macam Tetsu. "Ya, sudah. Terjun saja sana ke jurang kalau mau Tetsu menikah dengan orang lain."

"Mine-chin, kau cari mati ya?"

"Kau mau bertaruh denganku Daiki? Tetsuya tidak akan semudah itu bisa perpaling dariku." Ucap Akashi penuh keyakinan. Aomine di depannya hanya mendengus meremehkan. Akashi tetaplah Akashi. keyakinannya selalu menjadi bara untuk memunculkan api semangat dan Aomine tetap akan berada di pihak Akashi sebagai sesama seme juga sahabat.

"Boleh saja, Pastikan kau berhasil mengalahkanku kapten."

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut bertaruh Aka-chin!"

"Kalian pikir siapa lawan kalian? Tentu saja aku akan menang. Kalian tahu slogan terbaikku,bukan?" Seringai khas Akashi menjadi penjamin taruhannya dengan kedua lelaki menjulang di depannya.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Omong-omong, Akashi. Kise memberitahuku kalau Tetsu akan kencan buta sabtu malam nanti."

* * *

.

.

.

Ah, Sepertinya sang pujaan hati sudah mulai langkah duluan.

* * *

.

 **Akankan saya melanjutkannya?**

* * *

 **A/N: yah… gomen minna, saya bru bisa update chapter 3 setelah sekian lama?telat banget woi. Gomen disini sama sekali belum ada interaksi Akakuro-chan. Karena saya mau meluruskan salah paham. Wkwk. Untuk itu chapter 4 akan saya update besok atau lusa. Tergantung mood dan selera.. wkwkwk dan setelahnya mungkin para reader sekalian kembali akan menunggu lama karena saya mungkin akan sibuk dengan IRL. And sankyuu untuk semua yang udah mau read,follow,dan fav fict absurd ini. semoga ceritanya juga enggak makin absurd. review, saya balas via pm. Keep support me ne!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Wanna Review**


	4. Together Become Dignity

"Aku ingin lokasinya sama dengan pemotretan nanti—ah, semuanya harus sama persis. Bahkan perias dan chefnya juga harus sama. Dekorasi, bunga, bahkan ruang ganti."

Wanita berusia tiga puluh lima tahun itu masih terus mendengarkan setiap kata dari klien penting di depannya. Sesekali jemari lentiknya lincah mencatat di lembaran notes kecil.

"Dan… untuk pemotretan nanti aku ingin ia memakai gaun yang ini," sang klien dengan senyum bangga menunjuk pada sebuah gaun tanpa lengan berwarna putih dengan gradasi clay samar pada setiap tingkat renda tipisnya. "tapi, lebih baik potong sedikit bagian ekornya,ia lebih suka yang sederhana." Sang wanita hanya mengganguk mengerti. "Apa ia juga akan memakai pakaian yang sama saat—"

Sang klien lebih dahulu memotong ucapannya. "Tidak… aku ingin ia memakai jas putih yang tadi saja."

Sang wanita tersenyum tipis. Klien di depannya ini sangatlah berbeda dari kliennya yang biasa. Dan ia benar-benar sangat beruntung terpilih dipercaya oleh sang klien. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan lokasinya Akashi-sama?"

Sang klien yang di sebut namanya hanya menggosok dagu runcingnya. Jujur saja ia tidak punya referensi untuk rencana pemotretan kali ini,berhubung ia cukup lama tidak menetap di Tokyo. Ia juga tidak terlalu memperhatikan daerah di sekitar Tokyo. "Aku… lebih ingin perayaannya dilakukan di tempat terbuka saja. Konsep garden party. Lagipula tidak terlalu banyak yang akan diundang untuk pemberkatan. Apa kau punya referensi Aihara-san?"

Ah, akhirnya ia dibutuhkan juga. Dengan semangat sang wanita—Aihara-san—membuka lembaran di dalam album."Bagaimana kalau Ueno atau Yoyogi Park ini, selain tempatnya luas, di sana juga ditanam sakura yang disusun dalam simbol Love. Kalau perkiraan saya tepat, maka tanggal itu akan jatuh pada saat Sakura sudah mekar. Tentu akan menjadi moment yang tak akan terlupakan." Ucap sang wanita bersurai coklat panjang lebar. Akashi dengan tenang mengamati gambar pada setiap lembaran album berisi gambar mulai dari ruangan sebuah gedung, taman penuh bunga hingga suasana pantai ketika sunset. Ia membalas,"Ya, taman ini bagus. Tapi… Pasti akan banyak masyarakat yang melakukan Hanami. Akan banyak orang awam yang akan tertarik untuk melihatnya. Ia bukan orang yang suka diperhatikan, aku tidak menjamin dia akan merasa nyaman di sana. Meskipun aku suka sakuranya."

"Berarti Akashi-sama ingin mengadakan pesta tertutup begitu?"

"Hmm.. bukan perayaan tertutup. Hanya saja ini bukan hal yang harus semua orang perlu tahu. Lagipula kami berdua memang tidak begitu suka keramaian."

"Saya tidak pernah menyangka, orang sebijaksana anda punya sisi romantis seperti itu." Sang wanita terkekeh kecil. "Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan—"

Sang wanita dengan sabar kembali mengajukan referensi untuk acara sang klien. Dan dengan sabar harus menerima semua kritikan yang masuk ke telinganya dari klien merah didepannya. Pembicaraan itu terus berlangsung hingga sekitar setengah jam lamanya dan baru berakhir dengan tempat pilihan Akashi sendiri yang tidak terdapat pada isi album yang ia tunjukkan melalui foto yang pernah diambilnya. Sebuah tanah lapang yang tidak terlalu besar, hanya ditumbuhi rerumput setinggi dua senti. Letaknya berada di sekitar pantai Zushi. Hanya ada dua buah pohon Sakura besar yang tumbuh berdampingan di pinggir lapangan. Mungkin bagi orang lain, tanah lapang itu bukanlah tempat yang indah berhubung lapangan itu hanya digunakan untuk acara-acara seperti festival hanabi saja oleh penduduk sekitar. Tapi, bagi Akashi itu adalah tempat istimewa. Tempat dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia berhasil bertekuk lutut pada perasaan bernama cinta.

Memikirkannya saja, Akashi benar-benar jadi berdebar.

Pembicaraan masih berlangsung hingga satu jam setelahnya. Tidak lama kemudian sang wanita meminta izin untuk pergi ke toilet dan meninggalkan Akashi sendirian di mejanya. Sembari menunggu, Akashi kembali membuka-buka album berisi model pakaian, jas serta dekorasi. Siapa tahu saja ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tertarik.

Dan voila!

Sesuatu yang menarik perhatian Akashi bukanlah pada apapun yang ada di album foto melainkan ada di restauran tempat ia berada sekarang. Memang ada sesuatu yang menarik di restauran mahal ini sekitar pukul delapan malam. Dari tempat duduknya yang tepat berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk. Dengan jelas ia bisa melihat sosok yang sengaja ia tunggu semenjak hampir dua jam yang lalu. Sosok berbalut coat cream panjang—ah, itu coat pemberiannya tahun lalu—yang di padu dengan celana jeans putih bersama sepatu kets putihnya memasuki restaurant menuju salah satu meja kosong. Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menyunggingkan senyum kecil penuh remeh. 'tidak terlalu cantik' batinnya. Dan rasanya ia ingin tertawa ketika melihat surai langit sang pemuda yang sedang diperhatikannya itu disisir rapi, poni panjang yang biasa menutupi kelereng azurenya kini sudah disulap menekuk menutupi dahi ke belakang telinga. "Tidak buruk juga." Ia kembali bergumam. Ia tersenyum tipis, salah satu tangannya menumpu dagu sementara manik heterokromnya dengan teliti mengamati sang pemuda yang sudah duduk tenang di kursinya.

Benar, yang sedang diamati Akashi adalah sang pujaan hati, Kuroko Tetsuya yang selalu adorable. Ia masih memandang tenang di kursinya. Posisi Kuroko yang berada tepat menyampingi Akashi sama sekali tidak mengetahui keberadaannya, dan itu memberikan keuntungan tersendiri bagi Akashi. Sayangnya, Akashi kembali teringat sedang apa ia sekarang dan sedang apa Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang. ia kembali teringat kata-kata Daiki beberapa hari yang lalu. 'Apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang Akashi? haruskan aku yang menyuruhmu untuk menyelamatkan Tetsu?'

Menyelamatkan ya?

Apa ini bisa dikatakan sebagai penyelamatan. Karena Kuroko bukan sedang diculik untuk dibunuh atau diperkosa. Ia hanya akan melakukan kencan buta. Kencan? Benar, Kencan dengan orang lain. Jelas-jelas melakukan kencan seorang diri. Ini sudah masuk dalam tahap omiai. Dan jika orang asing itu berhasil mendapakan hati Kuroko Maka…. 'Mungkin mereka akan menikah'. Sial, kata-kata Aomine kemarin benar-benar membuatnya sport jantung. Akashi mendecih, menghilangkan semua pemikiran kotor tentang kebahagian Kuroko bersama orang lain. Tidak,Akashi tidak akan pernah rela. Akashi segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

Baiklah, mungkin ini bukanlah misi penyelamatan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Akashi hanya tidak suka melihat Tetsuyanya jatuh cinta lagi dengan orang lain.

Tidak. akan. pernah. membiarkannya.

* * *

 **PREWEDDING PLANS**

Chapter 4/?

 **Kuroko No Basket Doesn't Mine**

 **Fujimaki Tadatoshi is owner**

 **Aka** shi Seijuurou x **Kuro** ko Tetsuya

with other slight pairing

Warn : Yaoi, BL, Malex male, **OOCnees parah** , typo, dsb.

Summary : /Mungkin sedikit kejutan sebelum pernikahan akan menarik./Akashi Seijuurou, Dua puluh lima tahun memberikan sebuah kejutan tidak terduga untuk sang mantan Kekasih, memangnya ia mau menerima? Tentu saja jawabannya, Absolutely yes.

A/n :/terimakasih yg sudah mengingatkan, saya lupa/digamplok/ Hampir sebagian dari isi chapter 4 saya ambil dari scene drama korea **A Gentelment Dignity,** berhubung saya lagi demen nonton dan gemas sama hampir semua scene disana, rekomen ditonton buat yg nyari drama dengan aktor gak muda dan gk penuh cogan. jdi apabila terdapat kesamaan adegan itu memang disengaja.

 **Tidak suka. Tidak usah flame, tidak usah baca. Silahkan kembali dan Scrolling down cerita lain**./becanda. **Tidak suka. Silahkan klik kembali sebelum menyesal.** Wanna review? Klik tulisannya di bawah.

 **DLDR!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

.

Kuroko menghela nafas kecil. Entah kenapa ia menjadi merasa gugup sekarang, tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa ia menerima kencan buta ini. Diliriknya restaurant tempat ia berada sekarang. Restauran ini adalah restaurant yang menjadi satu dengan hotel berbintang. Kaca bening sangat dominan menjadi batas dan dinding-dindingnya, pondasi besar berukir rumit di cat merah marun di beberapa sisi, bahkan lampu besar yang menggantung diatas kepalanya semakin menambah kesan ekslusif di restaurant ini. Musik lembut dari alunan saxsophone dan beberapa alat musik klasik semakin menambah kesan romantis restaurant ini. Benar-benar tempat yang sangat cocok untuk membangun perasaan cinta pada setiap pasangan yang diajak dinner mewah. Kuroko mulai merasa gugup, ia sepertinya datang lebih cepat. Salahkan Kise yang terus menyuruhnya untuk cepat bersiap-siap dan segera mengantarkan kuroko ke tempat kencannya ini.

Kuroko belum pernah melakukan sebuah kencan buta. Pernah, itu juga dengan Kagami, Izuki dan Hyuga-senpai. Kali ini ia hanya melakukannya seorang diri,begitu juga hanya ada satu orang yang akan menjadi teman kencannya. Apa keputusannya kali ini sudah benar?Apa dengan ini ia bisa melupakan Akashi dengan cepat? Meski Kuroko tidak berharap banyak akan kencannya kali ini, tapi semoga saja ia bisa berpaling dari Akashi.

Kembali ia meneguk ludah susah payah. Kise hanya memberitahukan bahwa orang yang akan duduk di kursi kosong di depannya bernama Kasamatsu Yukio. Seorang fotograher pro yang bekerja dengan agensi Kise. Menurut Kise, orang bernama Kasamatsu ini adalah orang yang sopan, baik dan bisa diandalkan. Dan menurut Kise, orang itu akan cocok dengannya. Semoga saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Kise benar adanya. Lain kali lebih baik Kuroko datang sedikit terlambat saja,ia malah gugup karena sendirian begini.

Benar, Kuroko tidak mungkin salah dengar. Orang yang akan menjadi teman kencannya adalah orang bernama Kasamatsu Yukio. Huruf K dan huruf A itu memang pelafalannya mirip, tapi ia sangat jelas mendengar bahwa Kise mengatakan Kasamatsu Yukio bukan Akashi Seijuurou. dan Kise bilang Kasamatsu-san itu berambut style pendek berwarna raven, bukan berwarna merah seperti orang yang tiba-tiba duduk di depannya. Entah datang darimana.

"Es Americano dengan 3 shot" ujar Seseorang yang dikenal Kuroko bernama Akashi Seijuurou elegan pada seorang pelayan yang baru saja datang. Meski begitu manik heterokromnya tetap menatap sang pujaan hati yang menatap cengo di depannya.

Senyuman khas seorang Akashi Seijuurou tercetak jelas di bibirnya. Kelereng runcingnya kembali mengamati Kuroko dari bawah hingga atas. Kemeja biru muda yang ditutup dengan vest biru plus coat warna kopi susu pemberiannya—kalau boleh jujur, sang pujaan hati terlalu manis untuk bisa bertemu orang asing seperti sekarang.

"Apakah seperti ini penampilanmu ketika akan bertemu dengan pria lain," Akashi pada dasarnya memang pria judes-judes ganteng. "tidak begitu cantik."

Kuroko hanya mengedip tidak percaya. Masih syok perkara sosok tampan berbalut kemeja abu-abu dengan jas hitam formalnya yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana. Ia tetap diam, tidak bersuara. Akashi melanjutkan,"Sudah lama ya,Tetsuya. Cukup lama semenjak kau kabur dariku beberapa hari yang lalu."

Senyuman itu masih terpampang di sana, senyum mengejek yang sangat tidak disukai oleh Kuroko. Berusaha tidak menunjukkan aura jengkelnya, Kuroko mendengus pelan, kemudian tersenyum tipis, "Sebenarnya… aku akan bertemu dengan seseorang sekarang." ucapnya sedatar mungkin.

"Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit sebelum waktu janjiannya," Akashi mendengus kesal. "Kau datang terlalu awal."

Kembali, Kuroko mendelik. Apa Akashi-kun itu stalkernya? Apa dia sudah tahu tentang kencan buta ini. Akashi malas menotis ekspresi datar penuh gondok padanya. Ia lebih memilih mengalih pandang pada sekitar restaurant. Lagi, berpura-pura judes. "Kenapa aku harus menyelamatkan pemuda yang sangat bersemangat untuk pergi berkencan?—"

Kuroko kembali terkejut dengan berkataan Akashi. "—Daiki memintaku untuk menyelamatkanmu, Tetsuya."

Kuroko jadi tidak mengerti, "Kau… Aomine-kun menyuruhmu menyelamatkanku?"

"Apa itu saja yang kau pahami?" Kuroko berkedip tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak ingin datang,tapi aku tetap datang," Kuroko menatap makin horror pada Akashi. mendadak gagal paham. Akashi melanjutkan ,"Kau tidak merasakan apapun?"

Tersenyum memaksakan, perkataan Akashi itu memang susah untuk dipahami. "Akashi-kun memang tidak perlu datang. Lalu, kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku sudah memutuskan memulai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan kembali." Ujar Akashi tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Terkejut, Tentu saja. Ini diluar dugaan Kuroko. Akashi-nya —bukan mantan Akashi-nya—sudah punya gandengan baru. "Dengan siapa?" Tanya Kuroko, terlanjur penasaran.

"Dengan kau."

"Kau?" Kuroko masih belum sadar. " 'Kau'… siapa?"

Kedip-kedip. "A-aku? Denganku?"

"Dan kau tidak aku izinkan menolak."

Jujur saja, Kuroko tidak pernah mengerti sedikitpun jalan pemikiran Akashi. Kuroko tidak jadi cemburu, yang ada jadi kesal.

"Jadi, mulai sekarang Akashi-kun akan kembali mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan denganku? Lalu setelah itu, kau akan memuntahkan kembali kata-kata yang baru saja kau sampaikan."

"Anggap saja ini sebagai presentasi. Sebuah konsep 'Cinta Yang Bertepuk Sebelah Tangan'. Tetsuya baru saja mengenalku dan aku baru mengenalmu. Semua hal, karakter instrinsik, laporan evaluasi,tinggi,berat dan kesukaan. Jika Tetsuya ingin tahu lebih banyak, jangan ragu. Tanya saja langsung."

Kuroko lagi-lagi kembali tidak ingin berkomentar apapun. Lihat, Akashi dengan semudah itu mengungkapkan perasaanya tanpa sedikit keraguan. Bahkan terlalu sepele untuk sesuatu yang disebut perasaan. Presentasi? Memangnya dia barang perusahaan yang mau dijual. Kenapa rasanya Akashi-kun semenyebalkan ini sekarang. Lihat seringainya itu, tidak lelahkan ia masih mengharapkan Kuroko yang sudah jelas-jelas ingin secepatnya pergi meninggalkan Akashi. Kuroko memang tidak pernah mengerti sama sekali dengan isi kepala merah mantan kekasihnya.

"Apa kau Kuroko Tetsuya-san. Aku ke sini untuk menemuimu."

Kedua pemilik surai merah dan biru muda serentak menatap pada sebuah sumber suara. Kuroko menatap karena merasa terpanggil, sementara Akashi menatap karena curiga. Tepat di sebelah Akashi, seorang pria dengan setelan kemeja putih yang di balut jas berwarna dongker berdiri memandang mereka berdua. Sadar bahwa sang lelaki adalah sang teman kencannya, Kuroko dengan cepat berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk sopan, tersenyum ramah. "Konbanwa, Kuroko Tetsuya desu."

Now it's show time.

"Jadi, begitukah sikapmu pada pria lain."ujar Akashi tenang. Tenang meski didalam terasa panas. Kuroko langsung menatap tajam sosok penggangu di depannya. Kasamatsu menatap kedua belah pihak tidak mengerti. Ia juga butuh penjelasan dan mencoba untuk tidak mengubris keberadaan pria asing disebelahnya. "Ah, Salam kenal juga. Tapi… orang ini?" pelan pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi dari Kuroko memandang Akashi tidak suka.

"Ah… dia…" Duh, kan. Kuroko malah jadi bingung sekarang. Kenapa Akashi-kun harus mengacaukan acaranya malam ini sih. Sekarang dia harus bilang apa? Akashi hanya temannya, mantannya, atau orang gila yang tidak penting .

Akashi paling benci jika kelinci birunya dilirik oleh orang lain. "Kencan buta pertamanya belum berakhir. Pria nomor dua, tunggu. waktu. selanjutnya."

"Akashi-kun!"

Akashi kembali menyeringai menatap sang pujaan hati. Jangan berpikir Akashi takut akibat delikanmu Kuroko. Dia paling suka melihatmu marah.

Suara dengusan tidak terima terdengar dari pihak asing di antara Akashi dan Kuroko. "Hal seperti ini benar-benar tidak bisa diterima Kuroko-san."

Kuroko benar-benar gugup. Ia merasakan tekanan dari dua kubu yang berbeda. Merasa tidak enak pada partner kencannya yang langsung salah paham padanya. "Tentu saja anda berhak salah paham Kasamatsu-san. Aku bisa menjelaskan—"

Gebrakan kecil di meja kembali membuat atensi kedua pemuda kembali menatap Akashi yang telah bangkit dari duduknya. "Dalam situasi seperti ini, sudah pasti akan ada kesalahpahaman. Tapi untuk kondisi selanjutnya…" Akashi memasang wajah garang pada sang lelaki pendatang. Melancarkan aura tidak suka, manik heterokromnya menyorot tajam, mengintimidasi. Memasang isyarat bahwa ia tidak suka miliknya seenaknya di sentuh. "pasti akan ada pencerahan untukmu dan mungkin sedikit tidak nyaman."

Kuroko hendak protes, sebelum—

"Ah, Ternyata kau disini Akashi-san. Aku mencarimu dari tadi. Apa bisa kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita yang tadi?"

Wanita tinggi bersurai coklat bergelombang –Aihara—muncul setelah dari toilet dan tidak menemukan kliennya di mejanya berdiri di samping pemuda bersurai baby blue yang menatapnya bingung.

"Ah, Aihara-san. Sepertinya kita harus berpisah disini. Kau bisa datang ke kantorku senin nanti. Kita lanjutkan masalah pernikahan disana. Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu." Ujar Akashi lancar jaya. Tersenyum puas setelah melihat ekspresi horror di wajah sang pujaan biru Akashi. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa ada retakan yang kembali membesar pada salah satu dinding hati rapuhnya.

Kuroko hanya menatap Akashi tidak percaya. Apa wanita di sebelahnya ini adalah wanita yang dijodohkan dengan Akashi. Apa maksudnya pernikahan yang dikatakan Akashi? Ia kembali menatap sendu sang mantan kekasih yang entah kenapa malah tersenyum puas mengejeknya. Apa Akashi sengaja melakukan ini untuk membalas dendam padanya. Tapi, kenapa Akashi sekejam ini padanya. Lalu kenapa Akashi menyatakan perasaannya lagi. Apa sebenarnya maksud Akashi-kun?

Kuroko baru sadar kembali ketika Akashi langsung menarik tangannya,"Ayo pergi!" Kuroko yang tak memiliki tenaga sekuat Akashi, dengan terpaksa ikut tertarik meski ia terus meronta minta dilepaskan. Ini benar-benar tidak adil!

"Akashi-kun lepaskan aku! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini! Kise-kun sudah mengatur kencan ini. Bagaimana aku akan menjelaskan pada Kise-kun? Bagaimana Kise-kun akan menjelaskan pada pria itu? Dia bilang pria itu kolega pentingnya."

"Seharusnya sejak awal kau mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Bilang saja pada Ryouta kau tidak bisa melakukan kencan ini. karena 'kau sudah punya cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan denganmu.'"

Kuroko hanya mengulir kelerengnya bosan. Akashi masih menarik tangannya dengan wajah masam. Kemudian tanpa rasa bersalah membenturkan tubuh Kuroko pada pintu putar restaurant dan memenjarakan Kuroko diantara kedua lenganya. Untuk beberapa sekian detik, Akashi mencoba memenjarakan manik seindah samudra milik Kuroko ke dalam lautan ruby goldnya. Mengirim sinyal bahwa Kuroko hanya boleh menatapnya,mengirim sinyal bahwa selamanya Kuroko tetaplah miliknya. Sementara sang atensi tetap tidak bisa menolak pesona kedua manik yang selalu menariknya mendekat. Semberut merah tipis di wajah porselin Kuroko tentu tertangkap jelas di kelereng Akashi.

"Kau mau pulang,bukan?" Tanya Akashi sambil menyerahkan kunci mobilnya pada seorang valet, sementara Kuroko yang masih tidak terima karena Akashi sudah mengacaukan acaranya malam ini menghempaskan tangannya yang masih di belenggu Akashi. Melayangkan protes pada Akashi, sedikit meninggikan intonasi. "Kenapa Akashi-kun memperlakukanku seperti ini?"

"Bukankah sudah aku katakan padamu seperempat jam atau bahkan setengah jam yang lalu. Kau selalu saja melupannya, padahal pengakuannya sangat mengesankan."

"Akashi-kun puas sekarang?" Kuroko sungguh sudah gemas dengan kelakuan mantan kekasihnya ini, "Puas karena terus-terusan mempermainkanku. Karena aku yang pertama kali bersalah,Akashi-kun terus saja menggangguku. Selama ini aku sudah bersabar, tapi—"

Akashi terlalu cepat memotong ucapannya. Masih tetap bersikap judes. "Aku bukan ingin bersenang-senang,aku juga bukan pria yang riang."

"Memangnya kenapa dengan pria riang?" wajah datarnya pecah, tidak mau kalah. "Mereka lebih baik daripada pria yang egois."

Kuroko buru-buru menutup mulutnya. Upps, sepertinya ia salah bicara. Akashi kicep. Kuroko diam namun tertawa dalam hati. Jadi Akashi memang merasa egois, begitu. Padahal Kuroko sama sekali tidak bermaksud menyinggungnya. Sang baby blue jadi berani tersenyum mengejek pada Akashi. "Aku dengar Akashi-kun selalu memutuskan pacarmu dengan cara yang sangat tragis dan aku bangga bisa memutuskan Akashi-kun sampai Akashi-kun jadi seperti ini."

Akashi hanya menatap geli pada pujaan baby blue di depannya. Jahil mungkin memang bukan kegemaran Akashi, tapi melihat sang baby blue selalu salah tingkah adalah hal paling menyenangkan dalam dunia Akashi. "Aku hanya mengungkapkan apa yang aku rasakan pada Tetsuya. Keegoisanku bukanlah keegoisan yang menjadi boomerang. "

"M-memangnya siapa yang egois?"

"Kau menangis karena keegoisanmu sendiri Tetsuya. Jadi, jangan menyalahkanku atas semua hal yang sudah kau lakukan."

Skakmat pertama.

Apa kata Akashi, dia egois. Akashi hanya tidak pernah tahu alasan Kuroko melakukan semua ini. Kuroko bukan egois, ia hanya mengorbankan seluruh kebahagiaannya ia miliki untuk Akashi. Membiarkan Akashi bahagia tanpa dirinya, melukai diri sendiri untuk kebahagian Akashi. tidakkah seharusnya Akashi berterima kasih padanya? Akashi memang pantas diusir dari kehidupannya "Lihat, coba lihat! Akashi-kun selalu saja bercanda. Kau tidak pernah tulus sama sekali."

"Jadi, menurutmu orang berbakat dan menarik sepertiku tidak pernah tulus?"

"Kau ini sedang ceramah atau apa?"

"Tidak semua orang bisa melakukan presentasi dengan baik, tahu?"

Kuroko kembali diam, Akashi menyeringai menang. Kuroko mendengus sebal, susah sekali rasanya untuk mengusir orang ini. Ia kembali melanjutkan. "Jadi, haruskah Akashi-kun mempunyai cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan dengaku? Bagaimana kalau aku menolak?"

Akashi nampak berpikir, namun dengan tegas kembali berucap. "Kenapa menolak?" Tanya Akashi untuk kesekian kali. Pertanyaan dibalas pertanyaan. Akashi sebenarnya dalam hati sudah dongkol pada sang pujaan hati. Inginnya langsung saja ia bawa Kuroko ke apartemennya dan tiduri disana. Agar otak batu Kuroko itu tahu bahwa Akashi sama sekali tidak main-main dengan yang namanya perasaan. Tapi, Akashi mencoba untuk lebih bersabar."Aku tidak memintamu untuk merespon cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tanganku,"

Dengan kalimat ini Kuroko tamat, "lagipula memangnya kau meminta izinku untuk diam-diam menjadi penggemar rahasiaku."

"Itu karena…" Kuroko sudahlah, berhenti terus melawan Akashi. Akashi lagi-lagi bernyeringai puas. Ah,rasanya menyenangkan bisa adu mulut seperti ini dengan istri. Menyenangkan rasanya melihat Kuroko putus asa karena terus melawan suaminya.

Kuroko mendengus sebal, lebih baik dia pergi saja, muak liat senyum Akashi dari tadi. "Baiklah, Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa dilain waktu," Tangan terancung lima di depan Akashi. "Sayonara!"

Akashi membiarkan Kuroko menjauh darinya, meninggalkan dirinya sendiri. Setidaknya kali ini Kuroko mengucapkan salam perpisahan padanya. Dan tidak lagi menangis seperti ketika setiap saat mereka berpisah. Akashi lebih rela kalau Kuroko pergi dengan menyimpan benci dan kesalnya pada Akashi,ia tidak masalah bila Kuroko membencinya sampai setengah mati. Ia lebih rela daripada harus melihat Kuroko pergi meninggalkannya dengan rasa bersalah yang Akashi tahu masih terus Kuroko sembunyikan. Tapi, dengan begini setidaknya Kuroko masih tahu, bahwa ada seseorang yang akan terus mencintainya dari dulu dan tidak akan pernah berkurang sedikitpun.

.

* * *

.

Malam semakin larut, meski begitu jalanan di sekitar Tokyo malah semakin ramai dipadati muda mudi yang hilir mudik mencari hiburan bersama pasangannya. Keluar masuk toko, saling bergandengan tangan seperti anak TK, tertawa bersama, saling mengejek sayang atau mencubit kedua pipi pasangannya. Mereka tidak peduli pada sekitarnya, merasa dunia milik berdua. Tidak peduli bahwa bahunya menyenggol pemuda manis bersurai baby blue yang berjalan terhuyung-huyung di sepanjang jalan trotoar. Sang pemuda menghela nafas lelah, kenapa pula Akashi datang dan mengacaukan semua rencananya. Pertemuannya dengan mantan kekasihnya itu tidak pernah berakhir dengan baik. Penyelamat? Kuroko mengdengus kesal lagi, apanya yang penyelamat, Akashi-kun itu benar-benar pengacau. Kuroko berhenti sejenak, kemudian tersenyum tipis. Meski ia malas mengakuinya, tapi kedatangan Akashi yang tiba-tiba itu entah kenapa membuat sedikit hatinya menghangat. Entah mengapa ada rasa bahagia ketika Akashi menariknya menjauh dari acara kencan itu, dan meskipun Akashi terus berlagak judes dan terlihat tidak peduli pada Kuroko, tapi Kuroko sangat bisa membaca manik kerucut kucing milik Akashi yang sangat menggambarkan rasa cemburu dan tidak rela. Kuroko terkekeh dalam hati. "Dasar,Akashi-kun."

Tapi, tetap saja Akashi-kun sudah merusak rencananya malam ini. Bibir mungilnya mengerucut lucu tetap tidak terima. Kuroko kembali berjalan sendirian pulang, mampir sebentar ke Majiba untuk beli Vanilla Milkshake sebagai penenang diri. Sampai rumah pulang dan tidur. Menyiapkan diri untuk esok hari mendapat cerewetan Kise yang tentu saja sekarang pasti sedang diprotes habis-habisan oleh teman kencannya tadi. Ya, pada intinya Kuroko tidak bersalah sama sekali. Siapa suruh membuat Akashi datang seperti tadi, itu kan benar-benar diluar dugaannya.

Inginnya sih begitu, sayangnya—

"Kenapa dompetku tidak ada?" Kuroko bermonolog sambil meraba setiap saku yang ada di bajunya. Di saku jaket tidak ada,saku celana juga tidak ada. Kuroko entah untuk keberapa kalinya mendengus sebal. Ah, ia baru ingat tadi Kise menyuruhnya buru-buru pergi dan Kise yang mengantarnya pergi berhubung Kise juga akan pergi keluar dan dompetnya tertinggal di apartemen. Dalam hati ia memaki Kise yang sejak awal menjadi dalang kesialannya malam ini. Lihat saja nanti,Kuroko sudah siapkan rencana busuk untuk membuat hidup Kise tidak tenang. Tapi, sebelum itu yang sekarang ia pikirkan adalah 'bagaimana caranya ia bisa sampai ke rumah' uang, IC Card ada di dompetnya. Untung ia tidak lupa membawa Ponsel.

Dengan segera Kuroko mencari nama Kise di kontaknya, tanpa basa basi menghubungi Kise. Meminta jemputan. Nada sambung terdengar namun begitu panjang. Lalu ada suara wanita,"Nomor yang anda tuju—" Klik. Kise tidak bisa dihubungi. Yang benar saja, kenapa Kuroko merasa ia benar-benar mengalami nasib yang sangat buruk. "Aku harus bagaimana sekarang?"

Kuroko melirik sekeliling, merasa merinding karena banyak tampang-tampang sangar yang menatapnya lapar. Bagaimana bisa ia sampai di tempat seperti ini, klub-klub malam berjejer rapi, dengan banyaknya para host lelaki yang menarik perhatian. Buru-buru ia berpindah tempat, mencari tempat yang setidaknya aman dari tatapan lapar pria hidung belang.

Kuroko berhenti sejenak, berpikir siapa kira-kira yang dapat dihubunginya saat ini. Kise-kun sudah tidak bisa dihubungi dan pasti itu berlaku untuk Aomine. Kagami tidak mungkin, karena pasti sedang bekerja. Chihiro-niisan, dia pasti sedang bersama Ogiwara-kun dan tidak mungkin bisa diganggu. Akashi-kun…

"Haruskah?" Kuroko kembali bermonolog. Bimbang. Tidak lama kemudian ia menggerutu sebal. Ia baru saja bertengkar dengan Akashi satu jam yang lalu, masa ia harus meminta pertolongan surai merah itu. Dimana harga dirinya. Tapi, ia lapar, haus dan lelah. tanpa Vanilla Kuroko yakin ia tidak akan sanggup berjalan sampai apartemen. "Yasudahlah, pura-pura tidak berdosa saja." Pada akhirnya nama Akashi-kun di tekan juga.

.

* * *

.

Disaat yang sama Akashi sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dengan mobilnya. Misi mengacaukan kencan pujaan hati sukses besar dan sepertinya Tetsuya juga tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sepertinya sang pujaan hati senang bisa di selamatkan meskipun tidak mengucapkan terima kasih.

Kringgg….

Ponsel pintar milik Akashi berkedip-kedip kecil di daskboard pertanda ada yang menghubunginya. Akashi sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan nama 'My Tetsuya' tertera di layarnya. Meski bingung, Akashi tetap memasang wireless earphonenya dan menjawab panggilan sang pujaan hati. Ternyata sang penguin biru masih perlu bantuannya.

"Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

[Eh… Etoo…] Akashi rasanya ingin tertawa ketika mendapat sahutan dengan gugup yang sangat kentara dari seberang.

[Akashi-kun… sedang ada dimana?]

Menjahili Tetsuya memang paling menyenangkan. Ternyata pepatah buah tidak akan jatuh jauh dari pohonnya benar adanya. Nada ketus menjadi penjawab. "Apa hubungan kita sudah sedekat itu. Kau berubah pikiran ,Tetsuya?"

[Bukan begitu…—Intonasi berubah lebih berani— Kalau kau tidak keberatan aku ingin minta kompensasi karena Akashi-kun sudah mengacaukan kencanku malam ini.]

"Katakan."

[Sekarang aku ada di persimpangan Roponggi. Dan… dalam situasi yang sedikit tidak menguntungkan. Aku akan memberikan penawaran khusus, Jika Akashi-kun mau menemuiku, aku akan menganggapnya sebagai kompensasi kesalahanmu.]

"Sama sekali tidak menarik."

[Aku dalam keadaan yang sangat memalukan sekarang dan itu semua salah Akashi-kun.]

"Karena itukah kau memintaku untuk menjemputmu, Tetsuya?"

[Itu… karena Akashi-kun bertanya, maka akan aku jawab… begitulah]

"Bagaimana,ya. Aku sedang sibuk." Akashi yakin bahwa di ujung sana Kuroko sedang cemberut maksimal.

[Aku terpaksa menelponmu sebagai usaha terakhir. Sendirian, tidak punya uang, kelaparan dan ini sudah hampir larut. Bisa-bisa aku kehabisan nafas. Cinta bertepuk sebelah tanganmu ini sedang tidak punya uang,dan berdiri di pinggir jalan seperti pelacur,]

Akashi masih mendengar rengekan Kuroko yang penuh harapan padanya sambil terkekeh dalam hati [Apa… apa Akashi-kun tidak merasa khawatir?]

"Kalau begitu masuklah ke mobil dengan tawaran tertinggi."

[Apa—...Halo… Akashi-kun… Moshi-moshi?]

Meski begitu, Akashi tidak mungkin membiarkan orang lain membawa Kuroko,bukan. Di persimpangan Mobil sport putih Akashi berbelok menuju tempat tuan putri yang sedang menunggu jemputan.

Sayangnya…

Ketika sang pahlawan judes sampai di tempat tujuan. Ternyata apa yang menurutnya hanya lelucon benar-benar terjadi. Pemuda baby blue, pujaan hatinya memang ada di depan sana. Tersenyum, tertawa pada seseorang—entah siapa itu—di dalam mobil ford silver yang asing bagi Akashi. Bahkan tidak peduli ketika manik heterokrom itu berkilat marah menatapnya. Menatapnya penuh rasa kesal, cemburu, tidak percaya dan murka. Siapa pemilik mobil itu? Teman kencannya tadi atau… lelaki tua hidung belang yang tertarik pada penguin birunya untuk ditemani tidur. Mengiming-imingi uang untuk Kuroko pulang. Jadi, Tetsuya benar-benar menjual dirinya hanya untuk pulang,batin Akashi murka. Otak jenius Akashi panas, terbakar akibat pemandangan menjijikan di depannya. Akashi kalap, geram.

Perseneling ditarik penuh, rem dilepas, gas diinjak penuh tenaga. Mobil sport putih melaju kencang tanpa peduli pada mobil keluar baru yang mengkilap, dan…

 **BRAKKK!**

Mobil milik Akashi sukses menghancurkan bamper belakang mobil lawan di depannya. tidak peduli pada asap yang keluar di antara kedua mobil, tidak peduli pada resiko apa yang akan dihadapinya karena dengan sengaja menambrakkan mobilnya, tidak juga peduli ketika tatap ganasnya bertemu pandang dengan tatap azure yang kaget sekaligus syok memandanginya.

.

* * *

.

 **Akan dilanjutkan dalam waktu lama!**

* * *

 **A/N: Yap chapter 4 sudah selesai, trima kasih yang sudah menunggu. Semoga chapter 4 ini tidak semakin garing dan absurd. Ah, sedikit pertanyaan, apa Akakuro-chan sangat ooc disini? Sepertinya saya membutuhkan saran dan kritik dari para reader sekalian. Dan untuk chapter selanjutnya, seperti saya bilang akan update dalam waktu yang lama, semoga reder tetap setia menunggu/gk usah. Sankyuu untuk semua yang udah mau read,follow,dan fav fict absurd ini. semoga ceritanya juga enggak makin absurd. review, saya balas via pm. Keep support me ne!**

* * *

 **Wanna Review**


End file.
